Inseparable (Izuku x Toga)
by Chris Krinkle
Summary: A Izuku x Toga FanFic. What if our broccoli-headed boy was hunted down by the League of Villains and forced to come face to face with everyones favorite knife-wielding blonde? Where will the forbidden relationship between a hero and a villain take them?
1. Orgins

1\. Orgins

Sunrises over Musutafu, Japan were a splendor to witness. Light would sparkle into various colors glimmering off the windows of various buildings. Darkness began to disperse across the wide city, thrown back into the corners of scum-filled alleys. However this is where the darkness thrived and waited until it was time to resurface once more. From these more "scenic" parts of town a tall, nicely dressed man walked into an old and unattractive entryway to an equally rundown bar. Looks are often deceiving and taking a couple mighty strides inside the building, he was soon standing at the edge of a well-lit bar that had a surprisingly cozy atmosphere to it. The bartender drew lots of attention, not because of his clean suit. Instead his face shimmered as he looked up at the man with his two yellow slits for eyes running up and down his misty face.

"Good evening, Gira." stated the bartender with a deep, yet hollow voice that vibrated through the black mist oozing out through his clothing. "The usual I presume?" The bartender began to pour him a clear liquid but was soon stopped.

"Not today Kurogiri, I'm here on business," the tall man's voice resounded cooly. He looked up slowly as his small circular glasses glinted off the lamps in the room making his eyes virtually disappear under the wall of light.

"Oh is that so? Well I don't want any business today." This came from another unusual man sitting at the bar who let out an unsettling aura. Slowly turning from his red drink he glared at Gira through two fingers of his mask that resembled a hand.

"Don't worry Shigaraki this will be worth your time. The reason being, I brought guests for you." He gestured behind him as two more figures walked out from the shadows. The one on the left was a tall blacked haired man who looked to be in his early twenties. The most striking thing about him, however, was the patches of gnarled purple skin that covered much of his lower face and neck, past his collarbone, below his eyes, and on his arms and legs. Matching that were dozens of crude surgical staples and hoop piercings, making it impossible to tell if the scars were accidental or self-inflicted.

"Ew, you're disgusting," Shigaraki commented. He then looked to the second figure. She appeared to be a young teenage girl, but her facial expressions reflected something much more capable. She was wearing a devilish grin on her pretty face with two golden eyes that resembled a feline. To match that, her pale, ash blonde hair was thrown about in two messy buns. Despite all of this, an onlooker might describe her as cute, but Shigaraki certainly did not.

"And a child? Seriously…"

"I know they don't look like much, but these two have real potential." With that Giran walked out of the room making that his exit.

"I saw a picture of you, but you look repulsive in person," said the tall man, scrutinizing Shigaraki.

"Oh yes, the weird hand guy!" said the only female excitedly. The girl blushed lightly while the rest of her face beamed at an unhealthy level, which seemed to be quite a frequent thing for her. "You're friends with the great Stain, right? That's so cool! Please let me join your League of Villains, I think I could be a valuable asset to the team!"

"You two are pathetic. So it's just the infamous hero killer that makes you both want to join?"

"Ugh it's hard to live in a world full of corrupt heroes. Each one of them thinks they are so great and powerful, like nothing could ever touch them. No one is a hero for good reasons anymore, they just do it for the money or the fame. So, I want the world to become an easier place to live! I want the goals Stain established to really shine. So let me join you to bring down these false heroes!" The blonde smiled wide.

Tomura Shigaraki was about to say something as he got up but a cool hand grabbed his shoulder.

"I think they could be helpful to us Shigaraki." Kurogiri's misty head looked toward the bar where a photo rested on the countertop. The picture was of a young green haired boy, clipped from a newspaper. Tomura let out a muffled chuckle.

He looked at the two wannabe villains, "Alright you're in, but first I've got a job for you both to do."


	2. Followed

2\. Followed

"Arriving at Musutafu District B," the robotic voice of the metro train spoke.

"Wha-!?" exclaimed a lively, green haired boy getting plunged back to reality. He stashed the textbook he was holding back into his backpack and hurried off the train. "Oh crap, I missed my stop because I was too busy studying. Next time I'm gonna have to set an alarm for myself or maybe find a different way to study and still pay attention at the same time. Perhaps if I set up a system so I look up every other paragraph, I won't be late…" he continued to ramble on speaking to the only person who was listening (which was himself). "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to walk the whole way back, which isn't too far I suppose. I guess it will give me some time to study too." Walking along slowly he took out his books again and continued to study, only stopping when his feet carried his face into a large metal lamp post.

"Thwack!" He rubbed his now bruised forehead and backed away from the lamppost.

"Maybe I shouldn't study and walk at the same time," he groaned putting away his book and walking the rest of the way unoccupied.

"Izuku Midoriya what took you so long!" screamed a short lady with green hair similar to the clumsy boy across from her. "I was worried sick!"

"Oh, I'm uh—I'm sorry Mom! I should have called you... I missed my train stop because I was too busy studying…" he laughed a little disappointed in himself. She ran over and gave him a big unexpected hug.

"Gah! Mom!" Izuku said dropping his textbook he was carrying onto his toes.

"I'm just so glad you are ok, sweety," she said rubbing his back, lightly tearing up.

Izuku began to pry himself away from his mother's arms but found himself stuck as she gripped onto him with the strength of iron bars.

"Um, Mom can you let go of me now?"

"Just one second longer Izuku,"

"Mom!" he whined as he finally pried himself from the woman. "Wait, how come you were so worried in the first place Mom? I've arrived home later than this before."

"Oh, you don't know?" She went and pointed to the TV. On it was a gruesome scene showing a burning building and several blurred images that he assumed were charred bodies. Under it the caption said, "A Fiery Villain Attack in…"

"Musutafu City District A," Izuku finished for the reporter aloud. "But that's where I walk home from the train every day..." His mother nodded.

"I want to ask you to promise me to go the longer route from school from now on like you did today please," Izuku nodded slowly, his eyes still fixed on the TV.

"I think that I will…" he said slowly blinking quickly as an idea surfaced into his brain.

It had been two days since the villain attack that happened on his usual route, but Izuku kept his promise and stayed away from that path. This didn't mean he was oblivious of the area though.

"It's starting to add up now, for the past two days there has been consecutive reports of suspicious activity right around the area where I walk home from everyday. And both reports have been around the same time that I walk home. It could be a coincidence, but with my reputation with the League of Villains it would make sense," he rambled to himself. "Whoever it is that wants to hurt me needs to be dealt with before they might try to hurt someone who is close to me… like my mother," He had decided then that he would put his plan into action immediately.

Of course his reputation with the League of Villains was not great since the two incidents that he had gotten involved in resulted in an overall failure for them. First the attack on UA's U.S.J. when he helped stop them from uncovering All Might's weakness and then at Hosu City, where he had fought against the notorious hero killer with two of his classmates. Remembering that incident he also remembered that the chief of police himself had told them they couldn't use their quirks in public without a hero license. This meant that Izuku wasn't allowed to use his quirk even under self-defense. However, Izuku's plan didn't involve him using his quirk. Instead, he contacted some police officers to come with him and stay hidden until the villains showed up and presumably tried to attack him. Thinking about it, Izuku realized that this could all be a huge bust and a waste of time, but something told him otherwise.

As a lone figure walked down the darkening street, light poles began to turn on illuminating the sidewalk but as a side effect created greater shadows in the process. Izuku turned the corner and kept his pace and breathing nice and even which could often become rushed when he panicked.

"Just act natural and keep calm until you reach the designated spot, or a villain might think that you're planning something," he thought to himself.

Just then a footstep echoed out to meet him. Izuku suddenly stopped in his tracks and his eyes flung from left to right. All he could hear was the sound of the calm even footsteps getting closer, and that of his own heartbeat. Just then a large figure could be seen in the shadows, still making his way closer to Izuku; he was tall and by the shape of the shadow his large belt cast, he seemed to be well armed. Izuku's knuckles tightened into a fist, despite not being technically allowed to use his quirk, he was prepared for anything.


	3. Decisions

3\. Decisions

"Officer Shogaki, oh it's just you!" Izuku could now clearly see the officer coming out of the darkness. He was, in fact, a tall man, but Izuku trusted him and the other two officers he brought with him to wait at their secret rendezvous point. The officer nodded back to him.

"Is there anything wrong, Officer?" Izuku said curiously. "Why aren't you hiding at the point waiting for our suspect?" Izuku gestured toward the small alley across the street from them as he walked closer to the officer.

"Well, you see there is something wrong…" The officer continued to walk closer and closer to Izuku.

"Something definitely isn't right here." Izuku thought as he stopped and a chill ran down his spine. The officer kept on getting closer and an unfamiliar grin radiated off his face. Izuku walked back slightly, putting all his weight on his heels as the officer towered over him less than a foot away.

"...you see I am your suspect," Suddenly a knife appeared in the man's right hand aimed right in the middle of Izuku's eyes. Bright red blood enlightened the scratch as the boy's body moved with superhuman reflexes out of the way of the incoming blade, only cutting his cheek slightly. He grabbed the man's arm that held the blade and twisted it tightly. The blade was flung out of his hand and onto the sidewalk where it created a tiny red stain on the pavement. Izuku then jumped up and kicked the man right into the chest sending him stumbling back while he used the momentum to get some distance.

"Perfectly executed backflip and superhero landing, I wish All Might could see me now," Izuku thought for a second and then pushed it all out of his head and looked toward the man who he once called a friend. The police officer stumbled backward after the kick to the chest and remained slouched over. Suddenly he looked up to reveal his face had turned to mush. All the man's features were dripping down like a thick sludge and turning to a dull gray.

"PLOP!" the sludge hit the ground and began to disperse revealing a much different figure in the middle of it all. A relatively petite, fair-skinned girl wearing a plain school uniform and a tan cardigan (three sizes too big) was standing there with her hands pressed to her completely red-blushed face.

"Ohhhh, I think I'm in love! You got some skills don't ya!" she exclaimed with big bright yellow eyes that resembled a cat's. "Too bad I'm going to have to kill you!" With that, her expression changed to one of pure insanity and her huge smile opened up as she giggled to reveal two sharp canines. Izuku saw three shiny objects appear in her hand.

"WHOOSH!" the sound of the throwing knife zoomed past Izuku's left ear as his quirk activated to avoid it. His body slightly glowed as sparks of green energy flew all over his body.

The girl frowned slightly before her face turned back to it's normal contorted grin. "They never said you'd be this powerful, but it makes you harder to bleed and gives me a better challenge!" With that, she threw six more blades in rapid succession. The first volley was easily avoided by Izuku, but the second was placed right where she anticipated for him to jump in order to avoid the first.

"GAH!" Izuku grunted as one of the blades sliced his right arm. It began bleeding instantly but didn't feel too deep. He had lucked out this time.

"Awww you missed my other blades, but you look soooo good all bloodied up," the girl exclaimed blushing harder than Izuku thought humanly possible.

Izuku ignored her and the look on his face changed to one of pure determination. He already had to break the law and use his quirk against this girl so he might as well use it to it's full newfound extent. As All Might always says, "GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!" With that he launched himself into the sky as she attempted to throw another volley at him.

"Where did he…" she looked around trying to find where her prey went. However this was a cat trying to hunt a falcon. Suddenly she heard a rush of air and glanced up only to see the green haired boy's fist coming straight for her.

A grin appeared back on her face. Stepping back she jumped out of the way just in time as a small crack appeared in the cement where he met the ground.

"You should have tried using your feet next time," he heard a voice from behind him. With a rush of wind Izuku turned around to intercept her knife before it touched his body, grabbing onto her right wrist. "...you were far too slow with your fist," she continued as another knife appeared in her left hand. Izuku moved in and grabbed that wrists as well.

They were now face to face, Izuku felt her breath on her face of insanity mixed with lust and gitty joy. He looked into her feline-like eyes and for a moment saw something different, fear?

"Isn't this just soo cute! Sorry, I'm going to have to cut it short baby!" Izuku suddenly heard a "clicking" noise come from the girl's shoe and he knew that it could only mean one thing. A hidden shoe blade popped out of her small left shoe and she kicked up with all her might. Izuku was in a tight spot. She was a powerful fighter, but Izuku was prepared not to let something like this happen because he could let anyone stop him from his goal of becoming the Number One Hero.

Channeling One for All: Full Cowling, he shoved the girl back and jumped up out of the way. She was sent tethering back with the combined force of her own kick and his shove into the middle of the road. She was slightly dazed trying to regain her balance when a loud rumble was heard on the road beside Izuku. In the blink of an eye a pair of bright headlights rounded the corner blinding Izuku and the girl, who began to cover her eyes. Izuku knew what was going to happen next but couldn't bring his body to move as the car sped up towards the girl. The drivers music was still heard despite the closed windows, presumably cranked all the way up. They were oblivious, teens most likely, not realizing that someone was in the way of their souped up muscle car.

"WATCH OUT!" Izuku yelled as if in slow motion when he finally tried to move and took a slow step forward. In reality the step was normal, but everything was in slow motion to Izuku. The blonde-haired girl looked up at Izuku, with a pale face that looked innocent at this very moment.

The car suddenly realized someone was there now and tried to swerve out of the way but it was no use. The side of hood smashed into the left side of the girl's abdomen and sent her tumbling over the car up into the air. Izuku felt helpless. He saw confusion turn quickly into agony that ripped across the girl and finally saw her eyes roll back into her head before she hit the ground less than a second later.

Time went back to normal as the car stopped thirty feet away from the scene. It paused there for a few seconds and then roared back to life as someone smashed the gas.

"A hit and run… " Izuku said extremely meekly to anyone who was listening. He looked back toward the girl and found he could no longer help himself. Running over he fell to his knees and checked her pulse.

"Thank God, she's alive," he said with a deep breath of relief. However she didn't seem to be in good shape, her breath was shallow and ragged. He lightly felt around on the girl's chest and felt some serious damage. These ribs are definitely broken. He gently lifted her shirt up to get a better feel.

"This does not seem right," he smacked himself. "No, don't think about it like that. She's just my patient right now, how could I ever think that way about a villain…" But as he looked up at her bruised face he didn't see anything like that. She looked innocent and harmless. Just a pretty girl who had got into a bad accident. Truth be told she was good looking despite this current state.

"What is wrong with me?!" he said gripping his head. "I can't send this girl to jail… How can someone like this be a villain?" At this moment Izuku decided to make an important decision that would affect the rest of his life.


	4. Liar

4\. Liar

The sirens blared loudly and the lights from the ambulances and police cars forced Izuku to squint.

"Hey Officer Emiya," said Izuku as he meekly waved to the second in command of the police force. He nodded back.

"I see things didn't happen as you suspected," he said not looking at Izuku. Izuku nodded solemnly as he watched the three police officers bodies being put into stretchers. They were covered in bloody knife wounds. They were alive but all in bad condition.

"So you never found the culprit?" He said to Izuku after Izuku told him what happened.

"No, they were hit from behind and the killer then attacked me but I was lucky enough to be protected by my…" Izuku looked over to the girl now being put on a stretcher and into an ambulance. "...sister."

"You were let to do this because the chief of police trusts your actions, from Hosu City, but bringing your little sister along seems quite irresponsible," he said in a gruff voice.

Deku nodded again, "It won't happen again and I'm very sorry for the loss of your officers and some I personally knew… We should have got a pro hero, but we seriously underestimated our opponents,"

The police officer walked away, "Something like this better not happen again, especially if you have the goal of becoming a pro-hero,"

Izuku climbed into the ambulance besides the unconscious body of the girl. He looked down on her face as a respiratory mask was placed on her face. Izuku then realized he just lied to a police officer and took the blame off this girl, making him a criminal for assisting a villain. However as he looked down at her face he didn't feel any regret.

"What is wrong with me," he thought to himself shaking his head slowly.

When they arrived at the hospital she was rushed to the emergency room to find out if she had any internal bleeding. Izuku sat down in the waiting room and after a while he decided to call his mom, she was probably worried sick.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN PICKING UP MY CALLS!" his phone blared. "I thought something happened to you at that villain attack along that street again, because you didn't come home at your usual time."

"I'm sorry mom…" he began.

"AND you lied to me! You said that you wouldn't take that route home, but you did and could have almost been killed!"

"I'm really sorry mom I didn't think again, and didn't realize I would hurt you."

"Well you seem genuine Izuku so I'll forgive you, but where are you now?"

"Oh I'm at the hospital…"

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T HURT!"

"I'M NOT MOM! I'm just here for the police to ask me some questions," Izuku lied.

"Well make sure to come come as quick as you can Izuku, I'll see you later,"

After saying goodbye to his mother Izuku plopped his face into his hands.

"Is lying a regular thing with me now?"

Suddenly the door opened and a sleeping girl in a wheelchair was brought over to him.

"Here is your sister," said the nurse who told him a couple things about her injuries. She had 7 broken/cracked ribs but it didn't require any surgery because there was no internal bleeding. In normal circumstances she would have to stay at the hospital for a while but in this quirk enhanced society she was given pills that had been enhanced with someone with a healing ability. Her left arm was currently in a sling and her left leg was also heavily bandaged. The pills would fully repair her body in three weeks in which she would need heavy rest.

This however was a problem for Izuku because he knew he couldn't just dump her off anywhere. Which meant he could only take her one place. He hoped his mom wouldn't find out.


	5. Home

5\. Home

Two yellow eyes blinked open slowly, trying to get used to the low light that was previously draining through her eyelids. There was a lamp on top of a dresser to her left and above that a window where the moonlight was pouring in. She tried to lift herself up but only managed to get multiple pains shot up through her left side. She made a small groan from the pain.

"Don't move too much you're really hurt," a voice said.

She turned her head over to the right and saw the boy she had previously tried to kill.

"Where…" she attempted to look around and found she was in an unlit room with a small desk to the right side of the bed where she came face to face with the green haired boy. She also noticed all the All Might posters, merchandise, and propaganda plastered throughout the room. The sight made her cringe a bit.

"I hope you are comfortable," he said nervously. He walked over to her and began to adjust a bunch of mismatched pillows from behind her head saying, "I didn't know if I had enough support for your head and back, and it was difficult to know what angle you preferred to sleep at without talking to you beforehand so—" Izuku continued rambling as he reached slowly down towards her. Toga flinched instinctively as he gently lifted her up. He began to put some of the pillows behind her at a better angle to prop her up when he suddenly noticed her face.

"Oh sorry, did I hurt you! I didn't mean to—"

"No it's just…" her voice weakly managed to say. His hands felt powerful, yet gently constrained as she was lifted ever so slightly. She could now see him much better. He smiled uneasily as she slightly blushed, his muscular arms resting over his head as he played with his mass of messy green hair. She also noticed he had a couple of large scars on his right hand and forearm which gave him a rugged look despite his babyish face.

"He doesn't look bad," she thought. "Pretty hot actually," Now that she was propped up better she could accurately see her surroundings and looked down to find an All Might bed matching the rest of the room's decor. At that moment she couldn't even find herself to be disgusted at the boy's merchandise and instead weakly laughed.

The boy looked back with a scrutinizing face and in a suspicious tone said, "What's so funny?"

"You're such a fanboy!" She replied making him loosen up again with his cheeks turning red. She began to blush back, returning to her more usual face.

"W-well h-he inspires me thats all," he stammered looking down to hide his embarrassment.

She giggled slightly earning a sharp pain into her side again. She began to adjust the covers to see the source of her injury but was shocked to see herself wearing a long green sweatshirt with the words, "PLUS ULTRA" written in black ink along the chest. She was also fit with a pair of grey, baggy All Might sweatpants that were equally soft. A sudden realization hit her during her semi-loopy state (an effect from the painkillers that were beginning to act with full force).

"Is something wrong?? Is it the clothes? Oh I'm sorry about that, I could buy you some clothes tomorrow after school, but I didn't have enough time tonight. And I also don't know your size, but I guess I could look at your other clothes, but they are sort of ripped from the crash…" he rambled on. She shook her head covering her face with the sleeves of the oversized sweatshirt.

"That's not it!" She was actually thinking about how he had UNDRESSED her to put HIS own clothes on her body and then laid HER in HIS bed. She kept her face covered as she knew she was blushing insanely hard and could actually feel the heat radiating from it. The girl felt extremely vulnerable yet her usual spouts of insanity that often crawled through her brain seemed to be dormant for the time being. Most likely due to her drugged state she felt extremely embarrassed and exposed, but the boy had not done anything to harm her. In fact he had helped her even after she tried to kill him. She glanced up at him.

"Something is definitely not right here. This is not how people act. What is he planning?" She didn't trust him.

Izuku was thinking something similar. She was just covering her face with her hands and was… playfully mocking him? "She seems almost too docile. So much different than when she was trying to kill me. She is definitely planning something. I gotta keep my guard up even if she is injured for the time being."

Izuku turned around quickly and began to walk out of the room saying, "I'll get you something to eat, now get some rest alright?"

The blonde called after him, "Wait, before you do, what is your name? We didn't exactly introduce ourselves."

"I'm Izuku Midoriya and you?"

"Himiko Toga," she half yawned as sleep began to settle in again.

"Y-you have a nice name Himiko," then he opened up the door and walked out leaving the room in darkness.

Himiko watched him leave and felt a genuine smile come over her face.

"That's the nicest thing someone had said to me in a long time. But what game is he playing? Why did he bring me to his… house? None of this makes sense, but he has to have some motive,"

She slowly began to drift off, sinking into the soft covers and large mattress.

… 

Pain erupted from the blonde's side jolting her awake. Subconsciously rolling over in her sleep was not a good idea. She was panting and her breathing was ragged. She took this time to look at her bandaged self and got flashbacks to the cars headlights blinding her, then an even more blinding pain as it had hit her.

"This injury is worse than I thought," she whispered.

She remembered where she was again and looked to the left side of the bed where the dresser sat with a dimmed lamp on top of it. Joining the lamp was a bowl of shoyu ramen accompanied by a pair of chopsticks gingerly resting on top of the bowl. She grabbed it carefully expecting it to be hot but it felt lukewarm in her hands.

Toga lightly took the chopsticks and ate some. Her eyes widened. Although it was lukewarm it tasted amazing. All the ingredients complimented each other and she realizes just how hungry she was. Before joining the League less than a week ago she was living alone and not able to afford much for food. Even after joining the league she wasn't given much, and was "supposed to be rewarded after her mission was a success" Shigaraki had said. Himiko ravenously ate the rest of her meal and put the bowl down with a plop. She smiled contently and looked over to her right surprised. Positioned facing her was Izuku slumped over in a desk chair.

His chest slowly moved up and down as he steadily breathed over his textbook on his lap.

"He fell asleep studying then, he must really be determined to be a hero. I mean he did have the skills," she thought back to their fight and then again back to the collision. Her head hurt recalling the memories.

"He warned me of the car," Toga vaguely remembering him yelling for her to watch out when the vehicle came into sight, "but it wasn't like he could do anything about it, except—except he did… he brought me here," she continued as more confusion entered her thoughts. "He has to have some motive right? Right?"

"Well I'm stuck here for now," the blonde thought as she began to get comfortable again.

"So I'll have to see what the future will hold,"


	6. Feline

6\. Feline Friend

Bright rays of light flashed through the window reflecting off the blonde hair of a sleeping girl and making her head radiate in the morning sun. She stirred as her deep sleep got thinner and then dissipated with her eyes opening groggily.

"What's that noise?" She mumbled as the sound of running water turned suddenly shut off. She lifted herself up slowly and looked toward a door directly across from the bed where the sound originated from. She hadn't noticed it before but it was most likely Izuku's bathroom. She looked back over to the table where her ramen had been last night but instead it was replaced by a tray full of different kinds of fruits and rice. Her eyes lightened up and she dug in.

While she was eating the bathroom door swung open to reveal a half-clothed Izuku.

"G-good morning Himiko, sorry I… um… forgot my shirt," he explained slightly blushing as he walked to his drawer and pulled out his uniform top.

"Damn he's ripped!" Toga thought with a blush and crazy grin.

"Morning Izuku!" she sang out.

"Did you make this food? 'Cause it is really good!"

"N-no, my mom did, however, she doesn't know I gave it to you, but she is a good cook. I just said that I wanted to save it for lunch today," he replied, almost beginning to ramble on again.

"So she doesn't know I'm here then right? So that means I have to—"

"Stay very quiet," he finished for her. "So just try to get some rest and stay quiet, you can be louder when I get home. And please don't do anything bad or crazy, because I'm sacrificing a lot to have you here and I think we'd both prefer you not to end up in jail tonight."

With that, he walked towards the door to leave. Himiko thought about that, "He really is sacrificing a lot for me, the question is why?"

Before he left Izuku looked back, "Oh and I'll try to buy you some clothes tonight if I have enough time, exams are coming up so my homework load is getting a lot bigger. Anyway besides that, I put some extra food on my desk that you can have for lunch or to just snack on. Plus you should take the painkillers and other pills the doctor prescribed for you next to that." He checked his watch. "Oh, I gotta hurry my train leaves in 5 minutes!" With that, he waved goodbye and slammed the door behind him.

Himiko waved back and then settled back into bed.

"Well, this is going to be a boring day,"

Many hours later the door creaked open to reveal an Izuku glued to his textbooks.

Toga's eyes shot open, "Izuku!" She looked over to see the boy and immediately a frown appeared on her face as he simply waved at her and kept reading.

"Aww, are you gonna be boring too? Today was agony for me. Nothing to do, I can't even get up to stretch. But I stayed quiet as you asked."

"Oh I'm sorry Himiko I totally forgot how boring that is, I've been lying in a hospital bed enough that I should know. But I just got a lot of stuff to do for tonight." He looked over at her this time lowering the textbook.

"But at least help me get up," she pleaded. "I gotta you know," she looked towards the bathroom.

Izuku went red in the face. "Oh I'm so sorry Himiko, right away," he quickly apologized. Moving the covers off herself she looked at Midoriya who gestured to her hands. He gently picked her up, bridal style and lifted her off the bed. Her one uninjured arm instinctively went around his neck and stayed there until he stood her up on the ground. They walked together with their arms around each other's necks to steady the blonde as they made the short trip to the bathroom. Once they reached Izuku opened up the door and she hobbled in.

"I think you can manage from here," he rubbed his head looking away as he blushed hard.

"Yeah, I think I can handle myself, but I'll call if anything gets out of hand," she replied, winking at the end.

He closed the door and his eyes shot open as his heart raced faster than the train he almost missed that very morning.

"What is that supposed to mean!" he screamed internally. Not wanting to act weird and stay by the door he walked off to grab her pills that she would need to take soon.

"Izuku!" he heard a muffled scream. Running faster than his own heartbeat the green haired boy burst through the bathroom door.

"Himiko are you ok–!" He looked to and fro and saw her leaning into the bathtub.

"Look at this!" she screamed in delight. He walked over cautiously and peered into the bathtub.There was a piece of soap and… a cat.

Izuku began to laugh in relief as he went to pick up the golden feline with light brown stripes. "How did you get here little guy?" As he lifted the sleeping cat who was lying in the tub, catching sunlight from the window, it immediately began to squirm in his hands. Izuku let out a shocked yelp and it sprung out of his hands, across his shoulders and right into Toga's arms. It was a red tabby cat that looked like it needed a bath. The air hit his nose making him almost gag. "Smells like he needs a bath too," he thought. He then noticed the window was open and remembered it was connected to the fire escape.

"He must have come up from the alley," Toga said holding the cat and petting it, despite its less than pleasant smell.

"Yeah that's what I thought too—wait how did you know there is an alley next to the building? Does the League know where I live, if that's the case then we—"

"No no, I just noticed it from looking out the window earlier," she quickly said, cutting him off. "We should probably give this guy a bath don't you think?" She then noticed the uncertain expression on his face. "You aren't really thinking about putting him back into the alley are you!"

"I don't think my mom would like a pet, plus with you already here, I can't keep another secret from her in her own house,"

"Izuku—"

"Besides there are tons of stray cats on the streets—"

"So you would choose to not save one person, just because you can't save all of them?" Izuku looked down at his feet realizing she was also referring to herself. He knew he couldn't save every person, especially every villain, but he still helped her when he had the opportunity.

"Izuku, please…" He looked up to see her pleading eyes and was entranced. Toga knew she had won as soon as Izuku finally broke their gaze and walked out of the bathroom. "Guess I'll have to buy cat food tomorrow then," he said, finally looking back and smiling at the blonde girl still holding the cat. She returned the smile showing her sharp canines as she turned toward the shink to wash the feline.

Izuku began blushing hard, "Was her smile always so cute?" As he tried to yank his head out of the clouds Himiko was thinking something much different.

"That was close, the League does know where he lives, but if he found out that I knew this he might turn me in." She looked toward the cat she began pouring water over which began to squirm in her hands. "Thanks for the cover," she said softly toward the cat.

"What was that?" Izuku suddenly asked from behind her as he walked in.

"N-nothing, just saying how difficult he is being," at that moment the orange cat splashed water all over Toga's borrowed hoodie. Trying to bathe a squirming animal with just one working arm was proving quite difficult. Izuku's arms shot out before the cat could dash away and he placed it back in the sink as Himiko took a step back.

"Take your medication, I set it out for you on the dresser along with some food. I'll take care of this little guy for you,"

As she sat down on the bed, she managed to swallow the large pills, feeling how tired her body had become even from that short movement. Izuku had told her it would take about three weeks, but even after that would she really be able to fight the same? What would happen to her after those three weeks? Would Izuku then decide to turn her in? She glanced back at him who was taking out a towel to finish with the feline.

"Ok little guy I just need to—oh, I guess you're not a guy at all." Toga giggled. She felt comfortable around him, too comfortable she thought to the point of suspicion. Yet she wanted to trust him with all her being. Izuku walked out carrying the cat wrapped in a towel which poked its head out and meowed toward Toga. After he got close enough it jumped onto her head and down next to her onto the bed.

"Guess she likes me, huh?" She said gently petting it as it rubbed against her right side. Izuku blushed slightly as he realized he was staring at her. Her feline eyes paired well with their new friend.

"Well it looks like you got someone to keep you company while I'm gone during school." She frowned at him. "Well not tomorrow however! It's the weekend already so I can buy you clothing, because I didn't have enough time today and I also have to get cat food now—"

"Wait, it's already the weekend? I must have slept through a whole day because I attacked you on Wednesday—"

Izuku began to look nervous as he played with a strand of his hair. "Well about that—"

"Spit it out please!" She demanded, the cat jumping into her lap.

"I'm sorry! But you've actually been asleep nearly a week," Himiko looked down bewildered. She had been there already more than a week and was still feeling this week. Her recovery might take even longer than she thought. What bothered her more was what he could've done when she was helpless but yet, he didn't. Never had she encountered someone like him in her messed up life and she was suddenly glad she did.

"Look on the bright side though, at least I was prepared," he said pointing to a recently used IV stand near his closet. "I used to get injured a lot," he quickly explained.

She opened her mouth to say something but then just gave it up with a sigh. "Maybe she really didn't want to meet this guy." However she felt herself smile at all of it.

"What's wrong?" Izuku asked, extremely confused by her cute smile.

"Oh nothing Izu-kun, I'm just tired that's all," she said lying down with the cat still in her arms as she closed her eyes trying to take everything in.

Unknown to the two, at the same time a hooded figure sat by from outside of the building staring up at the lit window in the Midoriya residence. The mysterious man let out a hoarse laugh as he left the park bench, ever so often reaching up his hands to scratch the dry skin on his neck.


	7. Mentality

7\. The Hero Mentality

A mess of blankets and pillows was lying on the floor as a sleepy green haired boy slowly raised his head.

"Man do I miss sleeping in a bed," he murmured, scratching his hair, but only managing to further tangle it. Looking up he saw a sleeping figure on the bed, her blonde hair falling out over her cute face. Her breathing was shallow due to her injury and Izuku began to wonder how long he would really have to keep her there. Especially with his mother not knowing. The first week had gone by smoothly because his mother doesn't bother him in his room so he can study and he keeps it clean so there is never a need to clean it for him. Speaking of cleanliness, Izuku began to think about Toga's situation.

"I never bought her clothes yesterday and she still hasn't had the luxury of a shower or being able to walk far by herself…" Izuku noticed the cat curled on the foot of the bed. " And now I have another mouth to feed."

Toga felt a warm fingertip gently touch her upper arm.

"Wh-who?" she began as her eyes processed the light. It seemed as if an angel had descended upon her, a green haired angle apparently.

"Sorry to wake you, Toga," technically she was right. "But I wanted to give you today's breakfast before it got cold," Izuku continued. Maybe this was Heaven after all. She began scarfing down the meal mumbling a quick thanks beforehand.

"I'm sorry it doesn't taste that good, my mom is working and because it's Saturday I made it myself, so I hope you sort of like it at least. I worked on it for at least an hour, but I'm not trying to brag or anything I'm just saying…"

Toga began to tune him out. 'Man, this kid rambles on about everything, doesn't he? Except in battle that is.' She remembered back to their battle and despite it only being a couple of days ago it seemed months ago to her. Yet as she was laying in the bed of the person she tried to kill, Toga had felt safe from the moment she woke up. Although she had no real reason to explain it. Toga didn't know what to think, but she knew the League of Villains seemed incredibly far away at the moment.

"...so with that, I tried not to add too much salt to dilute the flavor," he finished rambling, or at least Toga hoped.

"Really Izuku it's great sweety," she finished her food handing it to him, "Now can you please get me some water for the pills?"

"Y-yes, right away," he bowed, grabbing the tray and the water glass. "Sweety!?" he exclaimed to himself out of earshot from the blonde.

"Sweety? Honestly, that one was weird even for me," Toga repeated back to herself.

He came back with the water and she took it graciously with the less than pleasant pills.

"Blah," she shook her head. "Those still taste nasty,"

"Well, it's gonna keep you from frequent pain all day and help in a quicker healing process. But it will take a lot of your energy and requires sleep, so get some rest while I go out to the store."

"What! Do you want me to be bored again today too!"

"No, don't worry I'll be back in time for lunch, just rest now, ok? Besides you can think of a name for our new friend if you can't sleep."

"Hmph," she sighed, crossing her arms and laying back down, waking up the feline in the process

"Bye Himiko, don't go anywhere," he hollered, finally heading out the door.

"HA! Good one," she yelled after him. It didn't take her long to get comfortable again and she began to drift off fairly quickly.

It seemed like only a couple minutes had passed but Toga was woken up by the sound of a door being opened.

"I'm back," he said, closing the door. Walking in he had two long poles which appeared to be… "Crutches so then you can try to walk by yourself when you feel strong enough to."

"Hmm, is that all you got?" She asked.

"Well I tried to get you some clothes but I don't know how you'll like them," He then pulled an ugly sweater and extremely baggy sweatpants out of the bag.

Her face turned red as giggles began to roll out. She looked down, not being able to hold it back.

"Really that bad?" He looked crestfallen.

"Yes," she burst out laughing. "I'd rather just steal your clothing. But is that it?"

He lightly tossed the bag to her, inside was simply a pink tank top and a pair of lingerie, as well as some sporty short shorts.

"You should have shown me these first," she said looking up at him. When she did look at him she saw he was blushing hard and looking down. Then she realized.

"You had to check my bra size! Did you touch my…" she began yelling at him.

"No! I would never do something like that!" He looked up blushing hard as he shook his head. "I just simply guessed when I changed your bandages the other night."

"Well, you are an accurate guesser Izuku Midoriya. Anyway—," she looked back at him and gave a big genuine smile, "Thank you!"

"It was no big deal, really! I just thought that maybe you would want to take a shower soon or at least have a change of clothes,"

"Well right now I want to walk around a bit because I'm starting to get stiff from being stuck here for so long," she reached out her arms to Izuku. After lifting her to the ground, they shuffle-walked out of the room to a living room and kitchen. Sitting down on a couch in front of a small tv, Toga let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Still hurts?" He looked over at her.

"Well, of course, it does stupid," she hit him lightly on the shoulder. "I've only been healing for a week, but I'll be glad when I'm in crutches at least,"

Izuku then proceeded to turn on the tv and he walked toward the kitchen to go make some lunch. Toga took the remote that Izuku had laid next to her and began quickly switching between channels. Suddenly an image caught her eye. She stopped on the news channel finding a picture of the hero killer Stain in front of her face.

"Stain," Izuku said questionably, "wonder why they are still doing reports on him," He glanced over at Himiko, whose face looked contorted as she stared at her idol. "Himiko are you, ok?"

"It's Stainy!" She responded with a fangirlish glee.

"You like that guy?!" He responded with wide eyes. "I keep forgetting you were a villain." Toga noticed his emphasis on "were". "Honestly, Stain had some interesting ideals and ideas but they were flawed."

Toga turned quickly to look at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean Stain wanted a reformation of heroes and he looked at All Might as the role model of the perfect hero. However, he didn't use the correct method. Instead of killing the heroes he deemed "unworthy" he should have tried to set an example of a proper hero himself. Using fear only caused more people to follow the wrong path. He was an inspiration to some, but he didn't do it right."

Toga thought about this carefully. She tried to think of a good comeback to that, but she couldn't seem to find anything against his reasoning. "Well, maybe he wasn't accepted as a hero, considering his more villain-like quirk."

"That may be a factor that brought him to his current path. Many people are looked at differently for what they are born with and often underestimated too. I know what it's like to live like that," he said looking down.

"What?" Himiko looked at him funny. "You have an amazing quirk. What are you talking about? You have a perfect quirk for hero work. My quirk is more of the type people would look down on."

"Well you see—," Izuku began but then stopped himself and seemed to switch topics. "Wait why do you say that about your quirk? Transformation seems like a good quirk, assuming that's what it really is."

"Wow smart guy you got it right, but the problem with it is I have to ingest the person's blood I'm transforming into and even then I don't have their quirk. The quirk isn't that bad by any means, but it didn't exactly set me down the path to be a hero."

"So that's why you are a villain," Izuku interrupted, "because you weren't strong enough to take action to follow your dreams as a hero,"

Himiko began to get annoyed, "No dumbass, there are many reasons why people would call me a villain and why I've done so many unspeakable things. Believe it or not villains are people too, people that have struggled badly through their lives and need someone to help them. That's what a real hero should be and what Stain was trying to reform." She swung her head back to the TV clearly pissed off.

"I never thought you weren't people, why do you think I brought you here?" Izuku said softly sitting down next to Toga.

"I don't know, why did you," she mumbled, still a little pissed off after her spiel.

He lightly placed the tray of food between them. "I brought you here so you could have a second chance in life because I know things happen. Things happen which can alter how you think and how you act, and even though there are rehabilitation centers for villains, I wanted to give a teenage girl something better. I thought about myself and what would have happened if I was in your place, and I very well might have gone in your place if something different happened to me earlier in life. I didn't want to send you to jail or hurt you any more than you must've been hurt, so that's why I brought you here," he finished staring ahead and getting very quiet.

They ate in silence for a while just staring at the pointless Japanese game show that was displayed on the screen. Izuku finished his meal and placed it on the tray, setting it on a nearby table. Sitting back down he finally looked over. seeing Himiko looking at him with red, bloodshot eyes.

"Was she crying?" He thought.

"Izuku, did you mean all that? Is that the real reason?"

"Yeah, every word," he replied softly. He went to get up once again but something pulled on his sleeve.

"Stay for a bit, alright?" she looked up at him. Izuku nodded slowly and plopped back down on the couch with Himiko much closer to him than he remembered. He noticed now that she had changed into the pink and blue short shorts he bought her and despite her injuries, she looked… pretty good. As they continued to watch the TV in silence he began to understand that the show didn't matter. That was just a distraction for them both, but he could tell she was scared, scared of what was to come or her past. He was right to take her in. At least he hoped.


	8. Backstory

8\. Backstory

(Before you start reading this chapter it contains spoilers from the manga about Toga's backstory so just be warned)

After a while of the TV mindlessly playing Toga said something, "Izuku can I tell you something?"

"Sure Himiko, what do you want to tell me?"

"I-I want to tell you how I became a villain."

"Oh ok," Izuku looked at her curiously. She continued to stare forward as she began.

"As you know I was born with a quirk that wasn't exactly conventional to modern society. When I was a little girl I instantly had a fascination that later turned into an obsession for blood. I would often find and kill birds or small animals to observe their blood. One time I even brought a bloodied up bird to my parents. I found it beautiful looking and the taste somehow fulfilling, but my parents thought I was a monster and something was wrong with their oldest daughter. I was put into quirk consoling after that I was taught to suppress my desires and to become the ideal young school girl expected of society. So I became what we call normal up until middle school graduation. That is when I lost control. There was a boy I had a crush on ever since I saw him get beat up in a fight and lose blood. So I approached him after graduation with a box cutter to see him bleed. It was so pretty, his blood pouring out of his body. My old tendencies caught up to me and pretty quick I was caught drinking his blood out of a straw. I had messed up badly, but I was happy because I was allowed to be myself for once. However I knew society would never accept me so I ran away. I've been on run ever since, getting involved in several killings in the process,"

"You drained your victims of their blood, because you—"

"Because I wanted TO BE them, I had admiration for all my victims, each one being able to live a normal happy life and not be criticized just because they were simply born that way. The only way I'll be accepted is if I become another person," she was looking at Izuku in the eyes now with tears beginning to pour down her face.

Izuku understood her fascination with Stain and reforming heroes. She wanted to live in a place where she isn't criticized for liking blood. She also doesn't seem to be able to express her feelings in any other way than wanting to become that person and in this society she won't be accepted like that.

Not knowing how to answer he grabbed her and pulled her into his chest. She didn't resist but continued to grab onto his shirt, soaking it was tears. He slowly patted her hair, trying to reassure her that he was there. He wanted to be her hero. He didn't know how but he wanted, no he NEEDED to help her. That's when he decided.

"I won't leave you Himiko, I don't want you to run away or feel unaccepted anymore. But I also won't let you kill anyone, but I'll make sure you never feel like you want to ever again."

Toga felt guilty as she lay there remembering the people she enjoyed murdering. Her mind always felt so twisted as she existed in a society where people despised her. Here she felt different. She still had an inner craving for blood, but not to see Izuku bleed. He was different somehow. She wanted to believe that he would accept her since she arrived and now hearing him say it she tried to push away all the doubt and just let herself sink into his arms. She wanted to not have to be hiding under a mask. Not become a perfectly normal girl, but not become a killer like Stain. She simply wanted to be herself.

The world became still as Izuku and Himiko stayed there for what seemed like hours. Toga's face was pressed on Izuku's chest where he felt her hot tears melt through his shirt. Izuku's body was slightly leaned back into the sofa as he gently held onto her head and upper back. He felt her shallow breathing become normal again and the tears became mere stains. After a while, Izuku felt his eyes starting to close and set his cheek on top of Himiko's head to rest his head. Her hair was soft and smelled like home, or most notably his own bed.

…

"Mmmhh," Himiko mumbled as she lifted her head up against the weight that she felt pressing on her temple.

"Wha–?" Izuku mumbled as he felt his head now forced to support itself. He looked down directly into the cat-like eyes of Toga. She was yawning deeply while pressing her good arm against his chest to prop herself up on his lap. "Wait when did she get there?"

Suddenly the sound of rattling keys was heard from outside the front door to the apartment. The lock began to jiggle and started to turn. In unison, Himiko and Izuku looked quickly from the door to each other.

"This does not look good!" Izuku internally screamed. He had a girl his mother didn't know kneeling on his lap the day his mom told him she wasn't going to be there for the whole day.

"Sorry about this" Izuku whispered loudly to Himiko. Izuku then grabbed Himiko tightly and threw himself to the ground off the sofa. He landed on his back in order to not crush the still injured girl. Just then the door creaked open and Inko Midoriya walked through the door still focusing on the keys she was stuffing back into her purse. This gave Izuku the time he needed. He lightly pushed Toga off of him and threw a blanket over her. The whole time she was looking at him with eyes that seemed to say "Seriously?".

"Izuku are you here, I'm hom–!" she began just as the boy jumped out from in front of the coach (she can only see the back).

"Mom what brings you home so soon. I missed you so much!" he jumped over the couch and gave her a big hug.

"Izuku I missed you too, but it hasn't even been a day, at least let me put down my bag before you give me a hug," she said, surprised.

"Oh of course Mom!" he laughed nervously. He hoped that she didn't notice how he was purposely directing her away from the sofa.

"So what brings you home so soon, weren't you supposed to come back tomorrow?" he asked hoping his voice didn't sound so suspicious.

Mrs. Midoriya placed down her bag, "Well my business trip was set back so I don't have to leave this weekend, but now it will be longer next time. It will actually last for a week or so unfortunately." She went into the kitchen and looked at the time. "I guess we can eat dinner a little earlier than usual–wow there are more dishes than I thought. Since when did you start using two dishes for lunch,"

"Oh, um, I was just feeling hungry… yeah, that's it, I just got hungry a little while ago and ate again, haha!" Izuku spurted out nervously.

"Okay… so then you don't want dinner now?" his mother asked, getting more confused by the second.

"YEAH!" he exclaimed. "Sorry, um, yeah I'm fine for now. How 'bout you start making it in 30 minutes and leave the living room for a bit. I mean like take a shower or something, yeah! Get comfortable first because you must be exhausted from today!"

"Okay, Izuku if you say so," she responded skeptically as she was practically pushed out of the room by her son.

After he closed his mother's bedroom door and waited for what seemed like hours until the sound of running water came from her bathroom, Izuku let out a deep breath.

"That was close," he walked over to the fumbling lump laying under the blanket. "Again sorry about that," he whispered, lifting the blanket off of the girl and helping her to her feet.

"Well I can't blame you I suppose, but wow you put up quite the show!" she giggled. "I wonder how your mom even believed that; I could see right through your stuttering,"

Izuku frowned, "Well I don't like to lie very often, so I shouldn't be very good at it. But she bought it probably because I stutter a lot when I'm nervous. But I'm usually nervous around most situations," They wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders as they began to hobble back to Izuku's room.

"Hmm," thought Himiko. "That's not how you acted when we first met, however. Instead, you were quick thinking and able to dodge my attacks despite my surprise advantage. It seemed so natural for you."

"Well I do act a little different in danger; somehow my mind feels clearer because I can let all the stress drift away and focus on the task at hand and the people I'm trying to save," Izuku opened his door and closed it tightly, locking the door behind him. He then sat her down on his bed and gave her the next set of pills.

"Here these are the new set of pills that came in. They are a higher dosage than the first ones so you'll feel more drained at first until your body adapts to them,"

"Well, I guess that's worth it considering I can't do much right now anyway," she stated glumly as she lied back down. Almost immediately after the pill hit her stomach she began to feel extremely tired.

Noticing this Izuku said, "Well you seem to be pretty beat, so I'll give you some more sleep and bring you dinner when it is done."

"Yeah, yeah," she responded as her eyelids drifted close for one last time.

Izuku watched her for a bit and figured to let her sleep the best he'd go study in the living room, but for some reason, he was glued to her peaceful face. He couldn't stop thinking about her backstory and what she'd gone through. She was simply born that way and no one was there to help her. Izuku realized how similar they were, he was born powerless and if he never had met All Might where would he be. But maybe this was the start of Himiko Toga's story. Maybe he was supposed to be the one to help her. Izuku then got up and walked out the door, hopeful for the future.


	9. Crutches

9\. Crutches

A routine began with Izuku and Himiko over the next week in which they would both wake up and Izuku would bring her breakfast then go to school. Himiko would then sleep most of the day due to the effect of the pills she would take and then wait for Izuku to come home from school. When he came back they would do a little homemade physical therapy that consisted of Izuku helping Himiko walk in crutches. They made a lot of noise but Izuku's mother began taking a later shift so they had the apartment to themselves for the most part (excluding their orange feline friend of course). Afterward, Izuku would grind on studying for the rest of the night and then eat dinner and go to bed. Well Izuku TRIED to study that is.

"Izu-kuuuuuuuuuun can you grab me an extra blanket? Please??? Pretty please?? With a cherry on top? I'm getting cold!"

"Oh uh yeah sorry," he said looking up from his textbook. "I will in a sec—," he murmured as he went back to studying.

"Ughhh," she groaned as she turned away from the boy and rolled her eyes. "I'm so bored," she attempted to stretch. 'Why can't I just get a little attention?!'

"So what are you studying?" she said lying sideways on the bed to look fully at Izuku. She tried to sound as cute as possible and spread out her body to reveal her best assets.

"Oh just history," he didn't even look up at her. She frowned, 'What is this guy's problem, can't he tell I'm bored out of my mind! I've read every one of the magazines and books he gave me, including the stupid pro-hero ones! Guess this means I got to try a different tactic.' Reaching out with her good arm she lightly smacked Izuku's book away from his face.

"Hmph," he let out quietly, hardly noticing the tap as he went back to studying.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she began to scream internally. This time she smacked it away harder and then followed with grabbing the top of the book and shoving it down so he would look into her eyes.

"Stop… you… GAH!" he jumped back in his chair as he looked up into her sadistic eyes that were mere inches away from his face.

"Hello, Izuku," she said softly with a stern undertone.

"Uh umm, h-hey Himiko, did you say something?" He let out an uneasy smile, realizing he did not listen to a single thing she had said.

"Wait so are telling me," she hopped into a sitting position on the bed, "that you didn't notice me at all trying to talk to you earlier?" Izuku's face drained and became pale under the killer stare of the blonde.

"Um, no?" he replied honestly, feeling like he was guilty of some crime.

Himiko threw her head back onto the pillow, "Men are helpless!"

"Well do you want to talk or something?" he asked apologetically.

"Just get me that blanket!"

Encounters like this occurred through the next week until Himiko finally got enough strength to master movement with her crutches.

"I did it Izuku!" she squealed on Friday after he had come home from school.

"Um that's great, but you did what exactly?" he asked confused as he placed his backpack on the bedroom floor.

"I was able to take a shower without any help!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" he asked, caught off guard. She took a shower last week and it was a very awkward experience for them, as Izuku had to stand near the door the entire time to make sure she didn't fall.

"I can use the crutches on my own now!" she said carefully getting off of the bed and onto them.

"Wow Himiko nice job!" She walked towards him and did a 360 to show off her skills. "That is pretty impressive–," he began just as she smacked the crutch on the desk and began to fall forward. She tensed her face up, prepared to get up close and personal with Izuku's bedroom floor.

"Uhmph!" However, before hitting the ground she landed into Izuku's chest who gently set her back upright on her crutches.

"Well you may have mastered walking to the bathroom, but you have to be more careful in your crutches especially with my messy room!" he laughed.

"Yeah, um sorry," she laughed nervously, her face turning very red as she looked up at Izuku. He looked back at her with the gentlest expression.

"This guy really is–,"

"This girl is definitely–,"

"–something special," they thought simultaneously.


	10. Nightmare

10\. Night terrors

"Finally!" Himiko exclaimed as she walked out of the bathroom on her crutches with hot steam following her from the hot shower she just took. Izuku looked at her briefly to see that she was wearing a towel around her body and another around her head. Izuku immediately turned back to his book with a huge blush on his face not knowing whether she was clothed or not.

"Hey, Izuku look over here real quick!" He began to internally panic wondering if this was some sort of trick. Curiosity eventually took over and he yanked his head around, prepared to become a man. She looked at him seductively as she took a couple of fingers off of the towel. One by one, the towel began to slip down. Izuku could hear his heart pounding more blood into his face and clutching his book with fingers turning white. She finally threw the towel off of her body and revealed–that she was fully clothed. She giggled as the towel made a loud wet, plop right onto Izuku's red face

"Put that away, please!"

"Yeah sure no problem," his voice resounded muffled under the white towel.

A couple of hours passed as Toga fell asleep and later Izuku after as he lay down on the ground in a sleeping bag next to the bed. Izuku however didn't fall asleep easily that night and often he found himself thinking about what the blonde had told him that day. Her past was so similar to him in many ways, and he felt like somehow he could have ended up in her shoes if he had taken the wrong path in life. He found himself genuinely worrying for her and hoped that what he was doing was not all for naught.

"Is this even worth it?" he told himself, "No, I can't think like that. She needs my help. And I will give it to her no matter what because that's what a real hero does. But what if I'm not enough? Am I just being naive by helping a literal murderer? Yet I don't see her as a murderer or a psychopath. I simply see her as a girl in need. Is this part of someone's deranged plan or is something else going on with my brain? Well, I guess it doesn't matter right now. All I know is I'm going to do my best to give her the second chance that the rest of society wouldn't offer her and leave it at that–," with that the boy fell asleep.

Toga felt herself in a field with the sun beginning to go down at sunset. She first noticed that her arms and legs were completely fine. There was no need for bandages or crutches. She felt much better, actually better than anything she had felt before. The long grass of the field tickled her forearms and filled her with joy. It was like each light breath of the wind was dancing on her skin. She heard a crunching noise of the long grass to her left and looked up to see a sky lit up with yellow, pink, and orange. They were vivid and flowing like water, getting prepared to give away for the star-filled night that was soon to follow. The sun was low but decided to give its last energy to light up this one part of the world. This last beam of light would have been enough to blind anyone instantly, but there was something in the way to protect Himiko's feline eyes.

Izuku was looking up into the sky illuminated by the last rays, his skin a shade of welcoming bright orange and hair reflecting more spectrums of warm light around him. Himiko got up easily, in fact it felt as though she had no weight to her body. Izuku slowly turned as he noticed her presence. His eyes were so kind and under it was a smile that filled her body with warmth despite the sun now disappearing leaving only Izuku in the light. He beckoned to her with his hand and then proceeded to turn and begin to slowly walk away with the light.

Himiko began to walk towards him, but each step she felt her heaviness come back to her legs. On top of that the grass began to become padded down with wet mud. Then it began to get colder. The brown sludge on the ground wrapped around her legs and despite wrenching her legs out of the swamp with every step, the chills didn't leave but only seemed to grow. She looked up towards the last bit of light and warmth, but the boy continued to walk and the faster she ran the further he got away. The cold sludge had crawled up her torso and approached her neck and elbows. Every step proved more difficult and more of a sharp pain as the cold sludge turned from a liquid to solidify into what felt like gripping hands. Izuku was only a spec in the distance at this point but Himiko still began to yell his name in any attempt for the boy to save her. She knew he could, in fact he is the only one who could help her, so that made her even more distressed to find that no sound came from her vocal cords.

The darkness had then completely wrapped around the girl along with the inky sludge that pierced into her flesh dragging her down into a hidden abyss below. Toga had lost all feeling as she realized she could no longer breathe. It felt awful as the sludge turned to just a dark void and poured into her body. It was like dying in outer space but without the glory or even the stars as company.

Her mind began to spin as she wondered whether she was dead or alive. Suddenly dim lights poured in from windows on her left showing it was late in the afternoon. She regained feeling and felt the squeaky floors of the long hallway she stood in. Himiko's stomach plummeted. She would never—could never forget the hallway. Her middle school looked the same way it had the day of her graduation ceremony.

Himiko then noticed something just out of her clear view at the end of the hall. She didn't want to look, she wanted to run. However she couldn't turn around, her body felt compelled to move forward. Taking slow steps that echoed along the eerie, dim hallway she could see more of the figure her body was drawn to. It was a boy, his muscular arm was the only thing she could clearly see out of the shadow. Himiko was no longer in control of her body, yet still felt herself kneeling down next to the figure in the shadows. She felt herself touch the cold hand and realized she recognized the scars. She regained control of her body when she saw the only visible dark green strands from the shadows on the icy hall floor.

She kept backwards onto the ground trying to escape the green haired boy's reality. That is when she felt something wet touch the hands currently supporting her. She went to take a look at her hand and saw it gleam off the little light left in the hall. She didn't need light to recognize the heavy, warm liquid however. Smell alone told her, she could practically taste it. It was blood.

Suddenly a bright light poured over her and the hall disappeared to show a blindingly white room. The blood remained in her hand and so did the source. There was a woman behind her that was covered in stab wounds. Next to her she saw another body and another and another and another. They had all died the same way, drained of blood. There were many of various ages and genders, covered in stab wounds which now leaked out their last remains. All of her victims stared back at her with soulless, meaningless eyes. That's all they were to her anyway.

Himiko felt her shoulder nearly yanked off as a pair of bloody hands spun her around. Izuku looked at her with the same eyes. He was covering in bruises and other knife shaped wounds just like the others, but still had some life left in him. He was shouting something into her face but her brain could not possibly convert anything into intelligence. He was moving but wasn't alive she realized. His hands and body still felt extremely cold, like the sludge. His eyes gave away all the rest.

Yet the grip began to ground her back to Earth where he heard him say, "—we have to go, or she'll—" As quick as he started he was cut off. Blood flew from his mouth with a weak cough into Toga's face and then even more poured out of his mouth. She heard and felt the vibrations of his grunts and failing last breathes. Just then she found the shiny pointed object that protruded from the front of his neck. Izuku gurgled as more blood poured from his lips and then his eyes, flooding the ground around Toga.

Just then the noise of ripping flesh sounded as the blade was torn out of the back of Izuku's neck. His rag doll body collapsed into his own river of blood on the ground in front of the girl. She wanted to scream but no noise could adequately represent her horror or shock. Her body just shook in little spasms as the figure holding the blade looked down from the darkness that had again formed around Himiko. Her sense of touch remained intact as the blood from Izuku began to oil on her skin. The figure that carried a thoroughly bloodied knife smiled, her sharp canines shining at her like a reflection. That's because it was a reflection. Himiko looked at herself carrying her dripping blade that echoed in her skull with each drop. She had a sadistic grin on her face as she reached down to taste her knife. This monster was none other than her. But Toga never wanted any of this. No, it couldn't be her.

"But it is," her mirror image said, throwing herself forward into the face of the petrified other blonde. Himiko was face to face with her own reality, herself, a monster. The monster raised her blade back to slam it down into her last prey and Himiko could only watch, wide-eyed as the other's grin grew to an unprecedented size. The blade then was released, covering the horrified girl's vision.

Himko shot up in her bed and screamed, a horrifying scream that carried throughout the apartment. Sweat flew off of her body in huge beads as her body smashed back to the pillow. Izuku's eyes screeched open and he jumped up to Himiko's side.

"Himiko what's wrong–," he began as she broke into tears in his arms for the second time. He sat down on the bed and held her tightly. She held him back. Between her sobs, he realized that it was a dream.

"It's okay now, shhh. Don't worry I'd never let anything happen to you. I'm here," he said trying to console her. Eventually, he tried to lay her back down on the bed but her grip was iron.

"You won't leave me right, Izuku?" she mumbled, her slobs finally getting quieter.

"No, I'll stay right here," he said gently.

"Promise." She said looking up at him with messy tears running down her face.

"What?"

"Promise me. Izuku Midoriya, that you won't leave me."

"Okay, okay, I promise I won't ever leave you Himiko Toga,"

He laid down next to her on the bed and held her tightly. "Everything will be okay now." At least he hoped, because the future holds many outcomes, however, he knew that in them he'd be with her.


	11. Discovered

11\. Discovered

The warm yellow light from the sunrise woke Toga. She was confused at first to find her head firmly pressed against Izuku's chest, but then she remembered what happened only a few hours before during the night. She tried to forget about it. Instead, she just let herself focus on how Izuku's body felt against hers. His well-toned arms were wrapped around her and she felt all of the heat from them fill up her own body. Above all she felt secure, not able to move much on her own, but he was a shield protecting her from the outside world. Looking up she saw his mouth was slightly parted and she felt his hot breath on the tip of her nose. She noticed her own arms were wrapped around him and setting her head back on his chest she felt the slow rise of breathing. She thought of her actual feelings towards him and what their future would hold together. Would they still be together in their future? Did she still even consider herself a villain? Right now her mind couldn't think straight. All of her senses were clouded by him. All she could smell was his masculine scent. All she could feel was his warm body and steady breathing. All she could see was him. And unlike anyone she had ever gotten this close to with, she did not have the desire to taste his blood. However it didn't feel wrong because right now she didn't want this feeling to stop.

Just then she heard the creak of the bedroom door as it opened slowly and a woman's footsteps echoed on the floor.

"Uh oh," Toga thought.

… 

Izuku woke up reaching out for something or someone who wasn't there.

"Huh? Where did she—?" Izuku looked around and noticed Himiko was not in his arms or the room. He looked toward the bathroom but no light was coming out from under the room. He began panicking thinking maybe he had gone too far or did something wrong.

"She couldn't have left could she?" Izuku murmured to himself. Just then he jumped out of bed and noticed the slightly opened bedroom door. He approached quietly and heard two female voices outside the door. He felt relieved for a moment but then went into an even deeper panic. "Oh no, this is gonna be bad," he thought.

He opened the door slowly, figuring if he activated his quirk he could dash out of there and maybe hide on the streets until he became an adult. But at least his mom wouldn't kill him. However his ungreased door had other plans. A big creaking erupted from the hinges alerting both of the women to his presence. Both of them smiled at him, but his mother's smile looked dangerous so he went to sit down next to the less threatening blonde.

"Morning Izuuuu-kun!" Himiko sang out to him.

"Sleep well?" his mother casually asked, way too casually, now adding more fuel to the terror that Izuku was feeling.

"Umm good morning and yeah great," he said confused as he settled down next to Toga. He noticed that they were drinking tea together!

"What is going on!" Izuku screamed internally. Mrs. Midoriya got up and stepped into the kitchen to grab their breakfast.

"So Izuku you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend," she said nonchalantly, not even turning towards him.

His face went red, "Well I—you know—she's not—well um she is—." Himiko elbowed him with her good arm right in the ribs. Izuku weezed, "Yup we are dating. Sorry about not telling you."

"And you didn't mention that she was living with us," she looked at him now with eyebrows raised as she placed down the food platter.

"Umm, I um—," he started but was cut off by his mother.

"Hey Himiko can you go wash up before you eat," Izuku's mom said gently pointing to the bathroom. They waited until she grabbed her crutches and went in.

"So Izuku she got in a car crash and you brought her here?" Mrs. Midoryia whispered harshly.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you, I really wanted to but I thought you might try to throw her out or something. She has nowhere else to go–."

"Izuku hush up, I would never throw out a helpless girl, but I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me."

"Sorry Mom, really…" he said quietly looking down.

"But she can stay for now; she's quite a nice girl. However, her living arrangements are definitely going to change as well as her clothing," she said with a motherly determination. Izuku looked up a little confused but was overall happy that his mother hadn't killed him on the spot for this.

After eating breakfast together Himiko and Mrs. Midoriya left to go shopping, leaving Izuku home to prepare a new room for Toga from his mother's old office. She said that she didn't use it that often and could just work in her own bedroom if needed. Plus it was actually connected to Izuku's room by a door through their shared bathroom.

When Izuku had finished vacuuming the room, just a little before dinner, he checked his watch. "What's taking them so long–." Just then the door burst open.

"Izuku come over here and help your girlfriend with her new clothes!" his mother shouted. Blushing a little at the title of girlfriend he hurried over to the living room and saw his mother carrying mountains of bags filled with clothes and Toga's eyes wide as she attempted to carry even one bag.

"What! This is more clothes than I own!" Izuku exclaimed, grabbing the bags from his mother and Toga.

"Yeah I think your mother went a little overboard," Toga exclaimed. "I've never shopped that much in my life, but it was a lot of fun, I'm not gonna lie. Thank you Mrs. Midoriya!"

"Oh of course honey! I had fun too, and please call me Inko!" the older woman exclaimed with a full grin. It appeared to Izuku that his mom probably had even more fun than Toga.

After settling into her new room, Toga took a shower and finally got to change into some clothes that she picked. As they ate dinner Izuku noticed that Himiko had her hair down to dry and blushed, it was cute seeing her hair different for a change. It suited her nicely. After dinner, Himiko was promptly sent to bed by Mrs. Midoriya. She was worried that Himiko had spent too much energy today shopping and needed rest especially with the higher dosage of pills.

Now that they were finally alone Izuku was ready for the hurricane that he had been mentally preparing for himself all afternoon. However it never came. His mother just sat down on the sofa and continued to watch TV with him at her side like they had always done. Izuku was about to say something when his mother broke the ice.

"You know I had a lot of fun today Izuku. I never had the luxury of shopping with a daughter, but this gave me an idea of what it might be like," She turned and looked him in the eyes. "She is a good girl Izuku. Call it my motherly intuition, but I know she was hurt."

Izuku raised his eyebrows seemingly saying, 'You just noticed the crutches now?'

"I mean mentally, Izuku," she said seriously. "Physical wounds heal relatively easily but mental ones take a bit longer. I'm sure you know this, which is why you should've come to me sooner. You can't do everything alone even how hard you try. Even All Might has had sidekicks," she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I'm not angry at you because I know why you wanted to help her, but have some more trust in your mother next time. We are a team, you and me," Izuku then, to her surprise, gave his mother a big hug.

"Thank you, Mom," he said, beginning to cry. It was amazing not to have to lie anymore to his mom as well as have someone else to confide in. Izuku didn't need to struggle alone any longer.


	12. Confession

12\. Confession

After Mrs. Midoriya discovered the girl who had lived in her house for over two weeks, things began to change for the daily life of Himiko Toga. She would be woken up every morning by Izuku (who was now happy to sleep in his own bed) and do physical therapy. He had learned basic physical therapy and injury recovery from Recovery Girl whom he had spent extensive time with due to his own reckless injuries. Himiko was gaining strength rapidly and no longer needed to use the crutches or have a sling on her arm. However, the part that worried the Midoriya family the most was her mental state. That required a different type of therapy. This is where Mrs. Midoriya took over.

After Izuku would go to school, Mrs. Midoriya would come pick her up during her lunch break and take Himiko to a counselor. He was an old family friend and Himiko's secret was safe with him. She would go three times a week and in only a short month she seemed to be doing much better. The counselor figured a suitable substitution for human blood would be animal blood, in which she drank a small portion once a week.

Himiko would then go back home and wait for Izuku's mother to come home so they could prepare dinner. She was teaching her how to cook and was becoming much better at it. In fact, Inko told her she was a natural. Then she would hang out in Izuku's room while he worked on homework and talk to him, just enjoying his company.

One night, however, something was bothering her. She lied on his bed, her feet flopping back and forth in the air behind her.

"Hey Izu-kun…" she began to say slightly muffled behind her hands that propped her head up in his direction.

Izuku turned towards her slightly blushing. He always blushed when she called him that. "What's on your mind Himiko?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Well it's just—nothing," she said quietly, giving up, casting her gaze down. Izuku noticed she sounded sad and went up to her and kneeled down next to the bed to face her.

"Hey…" he began. She continued to look down at the bed, now tracing her finger on the sheets. Carefully he placed his index finger under her chin and brought her face up to his. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes began to get glossy as she spoke with a wavering voice, "You—" Izuku, slightly taken aback, began to retract his hand. However Himiko wasn't done. She grabbed his hand and put it back against her face holding it there. "—you are just too perfect, Izuku. You and your family have done so much for me. You changed everything for me. Without you I don't know where I would be. Without you I am nothing. You are my everything Izuku Midoriya," She squeezed his hand, as silent tears streamed down her face. "I think I love yo—" however she was cut off once again by the green haired boy as their lips collided. Her eyes got wide, but then closed as she began to sink into the feeling.

Izuku finally broke the kiss after an indescribable amount of time. He was breathing heavier than usual but felt more alive than ever. Indescribable was the best word to use how he felt. Simple love was an understatement for both of them. Between the two there was a connection that was forged before they even met. It was carved in fate. The two were soulmates if there was such a thing.

Both knew words were not necessary after an experience that said it all. So they both stayed still, tears of joy streaming down their faces that collided on their touching chins. Again their lips touched and that night they both felt completed. Their long awaited puzzle was completed. That night an unprecedented bond of body and mind was formed.

In other words, they became inseparable.

[Hey everyone! It's the author here! Hoped you enjoyed this next chapter of Inseparable. Don't worry it is not over yet and I'm grateful for all the support I've gotten from it. However I always look to the future and have a few new story ideas that I think you might be interested in. First a Villain Deku AU that I've been planning on writing for a while. Second, I was thinking of writing two totally original stories that take a little inspiration from the world of super heroes (like BNHA). One specifically would be about a high school with aspiring heroes (yeah I know, very original Chris). Anyway for that story I was thinking about asking you all for character submissions. So your own characters would be in the story with powers and personalities that you all designed. Of course, I'll design some characters myself but for the most part it will be a fan filled book. Leave a comment if you're interested and maybe I'll make a discord for you to join and submit entries. For now look forward to the next chapter of Inseparable and other stories coming. As usual, "Get Excited!!"]


	13. Break

13\. Break

It was finally time for Mrs. Midoriya to leave for her week-long business trip. She had pushed it back even further to take care of Himiko, but now that Izuku was off of school he could watch her during the day.

"Are you sure you have your toothbrush," Mrs. Midoriya said, looking at her son.

"Mom, I'm not even the one leaving for a trip. I'll be leaving for camp after you get back anyway, so I'll be fine," he raised his eyebrows at his concerned mother.

"Oh yes, of course. You'll be fine, both of you," she said, reassuring herself more than anyone else. She then gave Izuku a big hug and kiss on the forehead. Even that task was difficult because of how tall he had gotten, and she suddenly realized how much of a man he was becoming. "You've really made me proud Izuku," she whispered in his ear. "Take care of her for me."

Then she looked fondly at his girlfriend next to him. She had also become attached to Himiko, who she already saw as her daughter-in-law. She gave her warm, motherly hug and stepped back examining the two. Himiko was wearing very short athletic shorts, paired with a green U.A. hoodie that was more than likely Izuku's. He on the other hand was wearing a tank top and athletic shorts, showing he was about to go workout. Mrs. Midoriya was extremely proud of them and as she saw their hands drift closer together and fingers eventually interlock, she knew they would be fine no matter what happened as long as they were together. Smiling at the two she shut the door behind her, marking the start of their week together.

Waving her out, Himiko and Izuku turned quickly towards each other. They now had the entire apartment alone to themselves for the next week and now that Izuku was off of school they had all the time in the world.

Himiko had a devilish grin paired with wild eyes showing on her face as she looked up at her boyfriend, "So what should we do first?!"

… 

That afternoon there was lots of noise coming from the Midoriya apartment. Mostly thumping that would later be submitted in noise complaints the following day. Inside the apartment both of them were covered in a thick layer of sweat. Himiko regretted not tying her hair back due to all the movement from the past hour, resulting in a crazy mess on her head. However she was enjoying every second of it. She was blushing like crazy while her breathing stayed heavy. She hadn't worked this hard in months. Her feline-like eyes examined every part of Izuku, trying to look for an opening. Similarly he was struggling, using all of his endurance to prepare for the onslaught that she would soon bring him. Suddenly she leapt forward, engaging him in a flurry of quick blows with two tonfas. Izuku took the blows, trying to get out of reach and block the best he could, trying a new tactic Toga had suggested. Instead of using his arms to directly engage in combat, it might be better to use his stronger legs.

Izuku jumped back and vaulted off of the ceiling back at Himiko. Her legs came down at her in a flash, but she was quick to respond by guarding her arms with her tonfas. She was pushed back as a result but her martial arts training came in handy and hardly even lost balance. The two spent another hour sparring until exhaustion finally caught in. Izuku went to defend against another attack from Himiko but was only hit by a bear hug. She flung her new weapons to the side and jumped on the boy, wrapping her arms and legs around him, sending both of them to the ground.

"Ouch," he said, landing on his back. "We finished for the day then?" He looked up only to see a mass of blonde hair. Her face was pressed against his chest, moving up and down with his every breath. She could smell his sweat but it surprisingly wasn't unpleasant, however it was a natural smell that only made her blush harder. "I take it you liked the tonfas, they are military grade after all." Izuku and Toga had wanted to begin to spar so they could each improve their skills. They technically weren't supposed to spar indoors, but it allowed them to both use their quirks freely without any trouble from others. Luckily now, Inko wouldn't be screaming at them to not break her house. After only a couple shifts in furniture the apartment became combat ready. But both Izuku and her therapist thought it wasn't a good idea for her to deal with human blood for the time being, so Izuku had bought her a pair of combat tonfas. The batons proved to be very effective, especially when used by a skilled fighter such as her. However by the look she was giving him now those probably weren't the only bruises he would receive during this next week.

"You need to take a shower," she looked up at him. He began to brush her hair with his hands, running each strand through his fingers.

"I could say the same for you." With that he felt her lift her body to take a seat on his groin.

"Alright, it's settled then, I'll see you in there in 5 minutes," she stated, not asking a question but more of a command. If Izuku wasn't flustered before he definitely was now.

… 

Himiko finished dinner at around 7:00, spending about an hour in the shower. Izuku hoped it wouldn't show on the hot water bill.

Toga placed down a steaming dish in front of Izuku and then took a seat across from him. Pleasant smells wafted up to his nose making his mouth begin to water. She had become a particularly good cook, picking up her old "housewife" skills she had originally learned during middle school. Speaking of school Toga had her new laptop open next to her looking at her last assignments from the online school she was currently taking. It would catch her up on some of the things she had missed until she was ready to enroll in a real school. At the moment there was no suspect linked with her murders, so Izuku figured she could eventually go to a regular school without her past following her.

Himiko closed the laptop and set it aside to find Izuku looking intensely at her. She raised an eyebrow at him as she began to eat her food.

"I think you should try to enroll in U.A." he blurted out. Toga almost spit out her food after hearing that.

"You think I should try to enroll in your hero school?" She said half-choking.

"Yes, I do," he said seriously, reaching across the table and grabbing her hand. "I definitely think you could get in too,"

"We both know my quirk is not something people consider hero worthy."

"I know but maybe this can be a push to change people's minds about quirks."

"Izuku, I don't think that—"

"But your quirk can be extremely useful, it might be a little unconventional, but I mean look at Pro Heroes like Vlad King. He's not exactly a fan favorite, but he is still a Pro—"

"Izuku, stop. I know the pros of my quirk, but I also know the cons more than anybody. No one is simply going to admire or acknowledge a hero who has to swallow human blood to use their quirk. But I really don't think you would understand," she said, finally looking back down at her food.

Izuku sighed, "I understand more than you know. I think it's time to tell you what life is like being quirkless…"

…

Later that night the couple were laying next to each other in Izuku's bed. Himiko was clutching to his shirtless chest with his arm wrapped around her. Her injuries were all healed at this point and it bewildered Izuku to think they had spent almost two months together now. It seemed just like yesterday when they had first met on that extremely stressful night, yet he trusted her enough now to tell her his deepest secret.

"I am All Might's successor and this quirk was given to me by the Number 1 Hero," he had said only a couple hours before. She had been surprised but the more she heard his story, the more she understood. However to Himiko it didn't really matter. That quirk was more his than anyone else's. He has worked and is still working to master it everyday, and that is something anyone can admire.

Izuku squeezed her shoulder, "I know you aren't sure about U.A., but please don't push it off the table. After all there is no one I'd rather fight beside than you."

She leaned into him tighter. "Alright, fine I'll think about it too." She felt the same way after all.

Suddenly there was a buzz coming from his phone. He raised his arm in order to check his phone, giving Himiko a clear view to peep on who he was texting.

"Who the hell is Ochako Uraraka and what does she want at this hour?" Toga squinted at the device while their still nameless cat jumped onto Deku's stomach making him groan.

"She's just a classmate," he said quickly, sensing a murderous intent. "She was just asking me if I'm going to the mall tomorrow with the rest of my class to get supplies for camp."

"Say yes!" Toga demanded. She was interested to meet all the people Izuku called friends and see if they were worthy to be called such. It als would be an understatement to say Toga was a jealous girlfriend. After all, the two are inseparable.


	14. Shopping

14\. Shopping

Izuku arrived late to the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall entrance where his whole class was waiting eagerly to start their day. Everyone was excited, it was the first time the whole class was hanging out together outside of school. Even Kirishima had dragged Kacchan along (literally, his screams of violent protest could be heard from a mile away) and Todoroki said he would just see his mother later that day so he could come too. Bakugou was fuming, first of all he didn't want to be there and second Deku was the person who was running late and delaying the group.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU DAMN NERD!" He screamed when Izuku rounded the corner. "I SWEAR IF YOU WOULD HAVE TAKEN ANY LONGER I WOULD HAV—" Suddenly everyone in class saw the person following Izuku. She was a feline-eyed blonde, her hair tied back in her traditional double buns. She was wearing a baggy ash gray hoodie, neatly tucked into the tightest jean booty shorts any of the boys had ever seen. To top it off she was wearing a small black choker around her neck. It was a pretty simple look all together but paired with Himiko's athletic body, it was no lie to say she outshone every other girl there.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late!" Izuku nervously laughed, scratching his messy hair with this right hand. "We slept in a little later than usual, plus it took Himiko a while to get ready."

As if on cue everyone's mouth dropped, even Kacchan. Izuku looked back at them confused. Himiko appeared on his right side and smiled when he put his arm around her waist.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Himiko Toga. Also known as Izuku's loving girlfriend!" She flashed her sharp canines in an award winning smile, followed by a peace sign. Everyone came out of the trance, but no one was immune to the shock. Who would have thought that Izuku would be the first person in the class in a relationship, and especially with a beautiful girl from some other school! All the girls ran up to Toga complimenting her on her outfit and looks as well as introducing themselves to her. The guys on the other hand swarmed around Izuku and began applauding, smacking him on the back, and some even breaking into manly tears (mainly Kirishima).

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU BRO!" He said squeezing the oxygen out of Izuku in the manliest hug of all time.

"Yeah no offense but I never expected Izuku Midoriya to have that serious of game," Kaminari said, giving him a slap on the back.

"Not sure I know what that means," Izuku responded a little concerned and confused.

"Wait did you say you both woke up late? You know, implying that you two live together?!" Sato asked.

"W-well, umm, you know, w-we uhh—" he began as his face went beet red.

"You never cease to amaze me Midoriya. Once again you have gained a new respect from me," Todoroki said solemnly, bowing in respect.

"Yeah, no kidding," said Sero, "I always thought that maybe you and Uraraka were a thing."

Speaking of Uraraka she was still in shock, right next to Kacchan and Mineta. Her mind was all jumbled up looking at the attractive blonde girl.

"I must have heard her wrong, right?! She said that she was his girlfriend! I never heard Izuku talk about a girlfriend! AND NOT JUST ANY GIRL EITHER! THIS ONE IS HOT AS F*K!!" Uraraka screamed in her head.

Mineta soon after broke out of his own trance in a fit. He ran up to Izuku and was crying at his shoes pointing up towards the much taller green haired boy.

"HOW COME YOU GET TO HAVE A HOT GIRLFRIEND AND NOT ME!" Mineta said through his sobs. He ran up to the group of girls. "AM I NOT BEAUTIFUL ENOUGH FOR ALL OF YOU!"

Toga cringed at the purple haired weasel. The girls around him rolled their eyes at him, while Mina threatened to burn his face off with her acid if he even tried to bother their girl time today.

Himiko was really happy, all the girls were so nice and welcoming, already asking her if they wanted to be friends.

"Izuku must be pretty popular if they already like me," she thought.

Almost as if reading her mind, Mina said, "I'm really glad Izuku has a girlfriend! He's a really nice guy, though we always thought he would be too shy or too dedicated to his work to get a girlfriend,"

"Well you aren't wrong about that, all he does is train," she replied.

The girls nodded back to her, "And talk about—"

"Heroes," she finished for them, making all of them giggle.

The two groups eventually went to collide back together when Iida thought it would be a good idea for them to all introduce themselves to Himiko. Together the group began to shop, mostly for fun, all of them besides Iida forgetting about the camp that they were supposed to be preparing for.

Kacchan was still left frozen in shock at the entrance of the mall, and was only broken out of the trance when Mineta tried to talk to him about women.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE WE ARE FRIENDS YOU PURPLE BALLED FREAK!" Kacchan then just decided to leave. Izuku being happy and having a girlfriend had broken down his spirits far too much.

On the other side of the mall, Izuku, Himiko, Todoroki, Froppy, and Ochaco ended up in a hat shop. Three of them were laughing extremely hard as they made the stoic Todoroki try on different types of exotic hats. Uraraka on the other hand had separated herself from them on the other side of the store, pretending to be interested in a really large bucket hat. She was still trying to process Izuku having a girlfriend, while also having some feelings for him. Then as she observed them she saw all the fun he was having. Everytime he looked at Toga (which was a lot) his smiles got even bigger and brighter. She seemed to really make him happy. Looking back at the past couple months, she remembered how he seemed much happier whenever he was heading home, or even just checking his phone. Thinking about it now Uraraka began to smile.

"Hey that's a really cute hat. Are you going to buy it?" Uraraka turned around to see the source of the voice. Himiko was smiling at her. Uraraka looked back at the hat she had been mindlessly staring at and actually found it pretty cute after all.

"Yes I think I will, also I don't think I properly introduced myself, I'm Ochako Uraraka!" She gave a genuine smile to the blonde who returned it with glee.

"Oh so you are the girl, I've heard so much about. Nice to meet you!" The two walked about, blooming a new friendship. As long as Izuku was happy, Uraraka was happy too.

However there were other people in that mall who didn't want Izuku Midoriya to be happy. At the entrance of the mall, a hooded man stood looking in at all the excitement and happy people and felt disgusted. For him it was finally time to act.


	15. Taken

15\. Taken

Class 1-A began to gather together for lunch at the food court in the mall. Izuku and his group from the hat shop arrived last. All of them had managed to buy some sort of headgear. Izuku had got an All Might hat with his characteristic tall yellow hair sticking out of the top and Himiko had gotten a headband with cat ears. Hand-in-hand the two looked cute together. As they sat down to get some grub Izuku was reminded of something.

"We should probably get some food for someone else too," he said, gesturing to her ears. Their still nameless cat was running out of food at home and there seemed to be no better time than the present to get something for her.

Toga sighed beginning to get up, "Yeah I suppose. I'll run over there quickly."

"I'll go with you then," he said jumping out of his chair.

"No, it's fine Izuku. Hang out with your classmates for a little while alone. You've already done enough for me today, inviting me with you into your friend groups and everything. Just relax for a bit and get us some food, besides you don't want to look clingy do you?"

Izuku thought for a moment and then sat down, "You are really incredible, you know that?"

She winked back at him before walking to the pet store, only a couple of stores away. Just close enough to be convenient, but far enough away where you were out of eyesight behind the bend in the store. So it was impossible for Izuku to have known what was coming.

Toga just finished paying for the cat food when she was caught entranced by a wonderful sight. Fluffy puppies playing in the shop window of the store. They went up to the window wagging their tails trying to lick the blonde whose nose was pressed up to the glass. She laughed just thinking about how Izuku would love to see this.

"Maybe I'll take him back here later and beg him for yet another animal," she thought. She took out her phone to take a picture of them, but once she took a picture she realized the puppies' tails were no longer moving. They had scampered over to the far side of the contained and were whimpering. She lowered her phone.

"I guess they don't like pictures," she said quietly.

"That makes two of us," a raspy voice said behind her. She would have jumped back if there wasn't a cold hand placed around her neck. Well to be accurate, 4 fingers were placed around her neck. Her eyes got extremely big as her body went stock still. Chills traveled from her fingers to her toes.

"Oh come on, aren't you glad to see me?" Tomura Shigaraki spat into the blonde's face. Using his open hand he put it on her phone and it turned to dust faster than she could blink. Getting a grip on herself, Toga's breath got quiet. Her eyes slanted inward and her scowl got deeper.

"What the hell do you want," she spat back at him in a low voice.

"I just want to talk, only talk. So act natural, pretend we are only old friends who happened to meet," the hooded man said. "But if you try anything then my finger might slip," his last finger moved slightly closer to her neck.

"I'm aware of your quirk Shigaraki, but you don't scare me. Neither does death," she growled still looking forward.

"That's the problem with all of you people. Everyone here," he gestured to all of the people in the mall. "All of them act like they don't have a care in the world. I know better though. Any one of these quirks when activated could bring a massacre, but they rely on laws and heroes to protect them. What they don't understand is not every person shares in their ideology of laws and being a 'good citizen'," he whispered quietly in her ear, each word full of spite.

She also felt his grip get tighter as he spoke, "In fact I could do it right now. I could single-handedly kill about 30-40 people before a hero arrived to stop me, and that is if I was just alone."

Toga's eyes got wide at that last part. Tomura took a step back allowing her to see at least three other members of the League of Villains to her left and right. She guessed there was much more.

"Why are you here!?" She demanded gasping for oxygen.

"Why isn't it obvious?!" He said, his contorted face taking on an unhealthy looking grin. "We are here for you!"

"Himiko who is that?" A nervous voice said. "Is that a friend or something?" Izuku asked quietly, realizing something was definitely wrong.

"Why yes it is a friend," Tomura said, turning away from the shopping window with Toga in tow to face the green-haired boy. His hand was tight around her neck and her face was plastered white in fear. Izuku just stood there, frozen, not able to move his feet as he stared at the horrifying sight.

"We were just going to catch up," Tomura said, "so be a good boy and just stay there for a bit longer or my finger might slip." The scummy man moved his last finger even closer to her skin, almost begging to touch it.

Then behind the two a circular gateway made of black mist opened up, finally alerting citizens all around to the villain threat. Tomura began to cackle as he stepped back into the portal.

"DO SOMETHING!!" Izuku yelled internally to the only one listening… himself. He went to take a step forward but Tomura simply gestured to that last finger. Then he gestured to a couple of other dangerous looking figures that were surrounding the area. Similar portals appeared behind them.

Before Izuku could blink again, Tomura dragged the frightened blonde back into the portal with him. The other villains followed his suit. Izuku hadn't moved an inch and his girlfriend had all but disappeared off the face of the earth.

[Hey it's me, the author again! Hope you all are doing well and enjoy this next chapter. Things are getting exciting and I want to thank all of you for taking this journey with me. Also BIG ANNOUNCEMENT, the first chapter of my new FanFic, Double-Sided, is out, so I would love it if you could take some time to check it out. It's gonna be fun, so stay tuned and see you shortly with another chapter!]


	16. Fault

16\. Your Fault

Izuku Midoriya stared at his breakfast with bloodshot eyes. He was lifeless as he watched the heat leave his morning meal. He wore no expression, hardly even seemed to breathe. For Izuku there was really no reason to take another breath.

After the incident at the shopping mall the authorities were called and they began a hopeless investigation for his girlfriend. They searched the premises and surrounding areas at first, but with a teleporter quirk the League of Villains could be anywhere. The police guessed she was taken back to whatever place they consider their base of operations. Especially after they all found out who she really was.

After an extensive questioning and database research they were able to match her up to the villain who she was before meeting the green-haired boy. Izuku thought if he told them everything the truth could somehow solve all his problems, but it only added to the constant downward spiral. Izuku was stuck in the police station for hours. Question after question. His brain attempted to register each word thrown at him but he was left in a stuttering mess for the most part. When Izuku was let out they decided to let him off easy, most of the police force knew him and took pity on him, despite him illegally hiding a villain. A couple hours later Izuku finally was able to comprehend the conclusion from the whole investigation. It would be put on hold with the rest of the League of Villain cases.

Izuku arrived at home alone, noticing his mother was still gone on her trip. The police station had called her for him earlier and she said she was going to come home as quick as she could but it wouldn't be easy. His small apartment suddenly felt like a haunted mansion. No not haunted because haunted implies even the dead reside there with you. This was worse. There was no one. Not even their cat was to be found.

Izuku considered just going to bed but then he noticed Himiko's room out of the side of his vision and approached the door. Every step closer he felt weaker. Like his heart was glass that could shatter at any sudden movement. He reached out to open the handle but his muscles wouldn't let him. His hand began to shake and his arm began to twitch. He was breaking. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

A loud scream wailed out from the Midoriya apartment that day. It's hard to really call it a scream though. The sound was one only people can make when there is nothing left. It is deep yet, somehow carries a pitch that can break glass. It is purely animalistic, burned into our cores as instinct that reacts to the highest amount of disaster. It calls to others to let them know it's the end. The noise was simply despair.

After that Izuku collapsed against her door, not even able to open it up. He didn't have enough strength to. He just leaned up against it, pressing his messy hair against its solid structure as tears drained from his face. It was by no means a dignified cry. It was messy and almost violent to a certain extent.

Hours went by but it didn't matter. Many people called the boy but he wouldn't have heard the phone even if it was blasting through his skull. Nothing mattered because all of this was his fault. He was the one to blame for her capture. He wasn't strong enough to stop it, wasn't smart enough to foresee it.

After a while the tears stopped flowing. He didn't have enough strength to cry. In fact that's what his problem was. He didn't have enough power to do anything. So he just lay there for hours on end spanding into the night. Despite how exhausted he was he didn't sleep. He didn't feel like he deserved it.

With the sun rising so did Izuku Midoriya. Despite not having a wink of sleep that whole agonizing night he felt enegried. It was with anger. He started by doing push ups until he could no longer move his arms even with his quirk and then went on a 12 mile run, blaring aggressive music into his headphones. He wanted to feel something again. Something powerful. Later that day he went into the alley next to his apartment building and strung up a punching bag.

He was stuck in a loop. He would workout till he literally dropped or could no longer move, then he would eat something and take a nap for a couple hours. He didn't allow himself to properly rest or eat but only gave himself enough time until he had enough strength to train again. The only way you could tell time was even changing was when he went outdoors to run or box.

The week passed this same way until finally Mrs. Midoriya opened the door to her apartment. She had tried to make her business trip shorter but a combination of bad weather and expensive fees held her flight back. She looked around the apartment to see their cat stretching on the kitchen table. It was a total mess. Usually Izuku would be very diligent in cleaning but scattered dirty dishes seemed to fill every inch. Instant ramen containers were falling out of the tipped trash can and the smell was even worse. The trail continued over to Izuku's open door where even his All Might merchandise was mixed up in the garbage. The green-haired woman looked around sadly and began to clean up a couple of things still wondering where her poor son was. She then realized the noise coming from outside of the open window and looked down into the alley to see her son hitting a punching bag. No, hitting is an understatement. He was beyond aggressive, each punch was precise and powerful. Each blow was one intending to kill.

She was about to call down to him when she realized he had headphones on. Plus he looked like he really just needed to be left alone and get everything out. Little did she know he had been 'getting everything out' for the last five days. She used this time to begin to clean the sad room. After about 30 minutes she had the room back to the way it originally was and was working her way out to the living room. That's when she noticed Himiko's room. The door was closed and almost seemed like there was a shield around it, because none of the trash was even remotely near it. In a way she felt it would have been better if there was something near it, because that meant there was someone there. However now it just looked abandoned. She walked over towards it and was about to place her hand on the handle when another door opened.

Suddenly heavy breathing and a foul smell filled the apartment. She looked over to see her son staring blankly at her. He didn't even seem surprised, just blank.

"Mom," he said. That was all he said. They just continued in a staring contest that was tearing at the woman's heart. Her son looked like he hadn't showered since they last spoke and his voice was dry from not talking. He hadn't even answered her calls after the first one. His eyes had dark rings around them, but the rest of his expression had no other signs of it. He was emotionless. That's when she broke down into tears right in front of him. She collapsed onto the floor and Izuku just grabbed some food and walked into his room closing the door behind him.

His mother over the next couple of days worked as hard as she could caring for the broken boy. He didn't want to clean up after himself or take a shower for that matter, but when she asked him to clean up after himself he gave little to no effort. He said he didn't understand the point of it. Inko found herself yelling at him more as he looked at her with his dead eyes. He never yelled back or hardly responded at all but his mother always found herself crying afterward. Eventually it was time for camp and she told him he shouldn't go but nothing she could do seemed to stop him. Eventually she was able to use it as a little leverage to at least have him clean himself up and pack some clothes, but everything was still far from ok.

As Izuku continued to stare at his meal she patted his back and asked if he was hungry. In order to avoid further conversation he ate his food and began to head out the door without any further words. Inko tried to say something to him before he left but found herself at a loss for words in front of his expressionless face.

"She loved you," is all she could make out at last as he turned to leave. With that he hesitated and stopped in his tracks.

"I know," he said, almost growling as he stood up a little taller. Not even looking back at her he left for camp. She began to cry in the kitchen as she did the dishes, feeling a similar way to how her son felt when he arrived home that day after Himiko disappeared. Incredibly lonely.

If she had looked outside however she would have realized she wasn't as lonely as she thought. A tall figure suddenly leapt down from a high window in the apartment building and landed in the alleyway on her hands and feet like a feline. Getting up and brushing off her clothing she found a peculiar sight that caused her to chuckle a bit. Stepping over the sand that had recently started to cover the ground he then proceeded to turn around and walk out, leaving the five punctured punching bags on the ground of the alley.

Izuku arrived at school late, despite leaving early he intentionally took as much time as possible on the walk over there in order to not have to talk to his classmates for prolonged periods of time. The bus doors were just beginning to close when he stepped on and his entire class suddenly went quiet when he stepped on. Saying he looked unwell was an understatement. Upon walking by Aizawa, he stood up to stop him.

"Are you sure you are able to—"

"I'm fine," Izuku said, not even looking up at his teacher but instead pushing out of the way to walk by.

"Since when did he get so tall?" Eraserhead thought to himself. In the time Izuku had spent with Himiko, he had changed, physically and mentally. And now he had changed again. Hopefully not permanently though.

Izuku walked to the back of the bus and no one even dared to say anything to him. Not even Kacchan, something seemed really unsettling about seeing the kid he had bullied so defeated. Izuku took the last unopened seat and popped in headphones immediately, going to sleep. Anyone who was thinking about talking to him earlier was now completely shut down by this last move.

When they arrived at their drop off point, Izuku opened his eyes before anyone had the chance to wake him and walked off the bus behind the crowd. Uraraka and Iida went to talk to him but then the ground opened up underneath them and the first test of camp began. Everyone was caught off guard at first but began to get up ready to face the earth creatures that Pro Hero Pixie Bob had created for them to fight. Everyone except Izuku. He was not even phased. He had shredded through the first 3 creatures before anyone else had reached their first. Not even Bakugou could keep up with him as he used the most of his surroundings to destroy every creature in sight. However, it soon became clear to people that he wasn't even trying to get to the end and simply wanted to rip apart everything that crossed his path.

After a long day everyone in Class 1-A had finished and were exhausted at the entrance of the actual camp. All except Izuku that is. He was still in the middle of the woods on a rampage. The other class members began to talk about the green-haired kid and where he was, so Aizawa went up to the Wild, Wild Pussycats to see if the rumors were true.

"Yup, he's still out there taking all of my babies out," Pixie Bob said wiping her forehead, all this use of her quirk was really tiring her out.

"He's not even trying to get to the finish," Ragdoll said with a confused look.

Aizawa sighed and then called for Pixie Bob to stop making enemies for him to fight. Izuku would have been out all night if they didn't do something about it. After about only an hour Izuku arrived drenched in sweat. Before he could do anything however Aizawa grabbed the boy and began harshly talking to him.

"If you say you want to be here, then really BE HERE. I'm not gonna let you ruin this whole training experience for everyone else just because you are feeling awful and need to blow off some steam."

Izuku understood and said he was sorry and that he would act mature for the next couple of days. Izuku stuck to his promise and trained until he felt like he was gonna break. He didn't talk to his class much, even his close friends, and stayed relatively emotionless around others. His friends were worried about him but he would just make excuses to stay away from them if they began to pry at him too much. The only time they ever saw him seem to experience any emotion at all was when he was fighting, but it was somewhat unsettling. It was an anger to a degree that almost made others uncomfortable. It was painful for everyone to see Izuku's current condition, but the real pain was only on the horizon.

Izuku and Class 1-A witnessed their forest on fire. Panic was everywhere while many students were sprawled around the forest in the midst of the chaos. No one seemed to know what was really going on. A villain attack was what many speculated, but only a few knew for certain. Everyone except Izuku however, because he knew for certain. He was the only one who seemed to notice the group of shady people standing on top of the cliff above the forest. He was the only one who could have recognized the blonde figure collapsed in one of the arms of those people. He was the only one who knew what it ment. Shigaraki had come to bargain.


	17. Trapped

17\. Trapped

As soon as Himiko went through the portal she found herself in total darkness and being grasped by more hands than just Shigaraki. The pressure was let off of her neck allowing her to begin to breathe once again. However immediately after a rag was shoved up to her nose to replace the oxygen with something that smelled oddly sweet. The chloroform knocked her out within seconds.

She woke again to a bright light and found she was unable to move her limbs. She tried to look around but the bright light shining in her eyes only created spots in her vision. Struggling a bit she found her wrists and ankles strapped down to a chair with metal bindings. It seemed to bite tighter into her skin with every movement.

"I would not recommend further movement, Himiko Toga." Himiko stopped in her tracks suddenly frozen. She felt her heart thumping rapidly in her ears and despite the bright light now being dimmed, it felt hard to keep her eyes open. The voice was calm and collected, smooth as if it was perfected over hundreds of years. For some reason, however, it brought a much different feeling.

"That chair was made to restrict quirk activation and reacts negatively to any sort of struggle. However it looks like it's a little overboard for someone with a quirk like yours." Each word was charismatic like he was urging you to trust him or trying to pull you into a deep sleep. But Toga knew any sleep would become a nightmare. Despite all this outwardly charm there was also the presence in every syllable. A dark powerful presence. It held power in it. Overwhelming power. Not like a leader or even a king, but a god. But this was not a good god. Calling him a demon would be an understatement, Hell itself would have spit him back up. He was hatred.

Himiko would have been shaking if it weren't for the tightening restrictions on her limbs. Despite this fear she tried her best to look calm on the outside as footsteps echoed closer towards her. Now that her eyes had adjusted she could make out that she was at the head of a small table and only a couple feet away at the other side of it was an old metal chair. It looked like a crude interrogation room except the only visible objects were 5 feet in front of her. Everywhere else was simply darkness.

The steps continued to echo. Closer and closer. They were heavy steps, not those of a giant, but one who walks with prowess and authority. Along with that was the scrapping of something else following the man, almost like he was dragging something behind himself. She figured they were in a warehouse by the sound of the wide echo on the concrete floor. Himiko had learned to be very perceptive of sounds after being chased by the cops for so long. She then realized that being with Izuku for so long had made her drop her guard. Shigaraki had caught her so easy because with Izuku she always felt so safe. For a while she had thought she was invincible. She now became aware of how truly alone she was.

"But you are not alone, Himiko Toga," the voice spoke again, echoing through the large open building. Himiko suddenly felt herself panic even more as chills crawled up and down her body like small snakes under her skin.

Her thoughts started racing, "Did he just read my thoughts? Who is this guy? And why is he so—"

"Menacing?" His voice rang out again. Each step brought him closer and his dark aura became stronger.

"I was going to say overbearing," she said out loud. Toga was a good actress, but even trying her hardest she realized her voice sounded small and meek. At least her voice didn't crack. Not like it mattered. If the man could read her mind then he knew how terrified she actually was. At least acting helped give her a tiny bit of confidence to try and calm her own pounding heart.

"Hahaha," his laugh was a mockery embraced with forbidden ecstasy. "It truly does bring me joy seeing you can try in your little ways to stand up to me. After all you have been one to go against societal norms."

"You don't know anything about me!" She spat back almost feeling like she was choking as he approached the edge of the light.

"HAHAHAHA!" This laugh was worse. It was of a man who knew he had won and was now mocking the world for attempting to even try. "I know everything about you Himiko Toga. After all, I was the one who asked our villain broker, Kagero Okuta, or as you know him, Giran, to recruit you."

"The League of Villains boss then?" She thought to herself before realizing not even her mind was safe from this man.

"I'm not simply a boss of some evil villain organization, Himiko Toga. I am evil itself," with that the man took his last step into the light, leaning forward on the chair opposing her own. Her mask of calmness was destroyed under the sheer look of his own. His face was mangled beyond anything she had seen. Despite witnessing the horrifying deaths of many, he made her go immediately stiff and sick to her stomach. Where his eyes should have been was damaged, wrinkled skin that ran up to his bald head. The things dragging behind him were tubes attached to various machines around his body, no doubt keeping this monster alive.

"Don't like what you see? Most people don't. Heroes however must love this sight. They caused it after all... Speaking of heroes—I have a few questions about them to ask you."

…

"Ughh," Toga muttered as she slowly began to shake her head back and forth attempting to stir the mush of memories inside her head. Strands of hair fell in front of her face as she began to open her eyes. Spots filled her vision from the change in atmosphere. It was brighter and significantly warmer than the warehouse. Staring slumped over at the wooden floor boards she recognized the League of Villain's bar that she had arrived on her first day. It was the same as usual, except significantly louder. Looking down she noticed the same metal chair still held her in place but this location was filled with voices. Around the bar itself were a number of different shady members. She recognized Dabi, Shigaraki, and the bartender

They seemed to be talking fairly loudly about something, however none of the words seemed to make any real sense to her at that moment. She felt like a baseball bat had been knocked into her head. Or like she had been hit by a car…

Suddenly her eyes shut tightly as memories from the previous night flooded her mind. The faceless man—no, the faceless monster had questioned her about... him. She couldn't even resist either. Whatever his quirk was, it had taken hold of her mind and observed every memory that involved Izuku Midoriya. Although it was somewhat fuzzy, she clearly remembered feeling agony. If she had tried to resist he would only cause her more pain. She had no idea how long he had been with her, but at the end she remembered feeling powerless. He had crawled into her head and made it his, then threw it away like it was nothing more than scaps. Somehow she was alive now. She slightly looked over to the right to see the other villains making all the noise. The noise began to slowly turn into words. And the words into something comprehensible.

"Woods… camp… attack at midnight… Midoriya…" Her eyes suddenly opened up wide as she quickly pieced together what they were saying. They wanted Izuku. He was currently at camp.

"Has it really been that long since I've been here?" She dismissed this thought quickly. She was not the priority right now. They were going to attack Izuku. But why him? HE had said why. The faceless god had told her why, asked her to make sure he was right. Multiple times. But what was it?

"Then All Might will…" Shigaraki's hoarse voice began to say. Izuku is All Might's successor. Their boss needed to make sure it was him. He had the suspicion for a while but asked her to make sure. That's why they all originally wanted the boy, to put an end to All Might and his successors. That wasn't it though. All Might had a weakness. The man had told her. It was Izuku. He wanted Izuku to be his own. Use him as a weapon. But Izuku also had a weakness. He had a big weakness.

"We strike tonight, see if she is awake," Toga's eyes went wide but then quickly flew closed. She heard footsteps on the wood floor approach her lifeless form. She had let her body go completely limp, just in time she hoped.

"She seems to be sleeping boss—totally awake and ready, chief!" said a voice very close to her. She panicked for a second thinking he might have noticed something, but as it turns out the man was just insane. She felt the restraints removed from her hands and feet followed but a quick shove. She knew she couldn't move even as her body was sent face first onto the ground. The impact was combined with a swift kick to the side, sending Himiko a wave of new pain. Yet she held it in. Her pain tolerance was high and her acting skills were even better.

"Hmm I really did think she might be faking it, but it looks like my master played with her head a little more than she could handle," Shigaraki commented. "Alright looks like we'll let her rest a little longer, it's not like we need her conscious anyway. Kurogiri open up a portal; we need to visit Sensei for our new equipment…"

Their voices began to get quieter and then disappeared all together as the group was warped away. Toga suddenly let out a loud gasp. It was no lie that it took a lot of her power not to kill whoever had been responsible for landing a blow on her "unconscious" body.

"Probably Shigaraki," she figured. She had already planned on killing him for a long time. Despite not being a villain, she was not opposed to ending a couple more lives before calling it a day. She began to get up, with only a little struggle. Her hands and feet were not used to this much activity after so long, plus the lack of blood flow with the extremely tight bonds didn't help.

Standing up fully she brushed herself off and turned around to find someone staring directly at her. A masked man was standing on top of the bar, looking like he was dancing like a… ballerina? Mid-twirl he had stopped when he noticed the girl was no longer unconscious.

"SHE'S AWAKE—I didn't see anything," he half exclaimed. It seemed like his personality and mannerisms changed midway in between his thoughts like two people were driving the wheel that was the brain. The black and white color scheme down his suit might have represented these polar opposites that resided inside of the man. After her observations she decided it wouldn't be that hard to take him on. After seeing the faceless villain, she looked at the rest of these so-called villains as nothing.

Before the man could even stop the ballerina pose she was on top of him. She fought dirty but also smart, using all her knowledge of the human anatomy to her advantage. The first shot was a knee to the groin, followed by a hit to a pressure point behind the ear. The one-sided fight continued with smashing the masked man's face against the bar into a liquor glass. It shattered upon impact and ripped open a hole in his mask along with a spill of blood from his cheek. The fight was over in a matter of seconds. However Toga realized she was not being met with any resistance. The man slumped onto the floor behind the bar and began clutching at his mask.

"No, no, no, no, no—it's ripped…" Unlike before, his voice was a consistent tone. It was despair. What started out as a small cry was now an all out scream like a mad man. "I'M GOING TO SPLIT! MY MASK—NO, NO, NO!" Toga couldn't bring herself to move as this man began tearing at his mask and showing even more skin. The tear was only growing as he touched it, but rationality didn't seem to be something he considered. He was broken. He wasn't just a villain. He had a story, most likely a bloody past. Himiko realized the two were no different. Except he had no Izuku. He had no one, not even his own mind could keep him decent company.

The villain's own mind was screaming at him. It was torture. He felt his body begging to tear in two, but he had to resist. He had to stay together. Thinking back to the last time he had split… he didn't even know which version of him was the original. Who was he? Did it even matter? Should he just accept his fate? Should he just split—a gray sweatshirt was tied tightly around part of his head.

"That should hold," Himiko said, making sure the hoodie wouldn't fall off. He was suddenly silent. All his thoughts went back to normal as if in a flash. He was secured. Tied back together. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked up at the blonde.

"Marry me!—We hardly even know each other!" His split personality looked like it had come back together as well. Toga took a step back but realized he was no longer a threat.

"You need some serious help, Mr…?" she said before turning around to make sure no one else had arrived in the meantime.

"Call me Twice—Need help! Yes you are completely right! I can help you!—I'll help her first!" His personalities seemed to both be in favor of that at least.

"How so?" She said slowly as the masked man got up and pointed finger guns at her.

…

The purple portal into the bar opened up to find Twice putting on a new mask. Shigaraki looked questionly at him but everything looked normal, except…

"Twice clean up after yourself if you break something!" Kurogiri said, appalled by the broken glass on HIS CLEAN bar. Twice half apologized and then went to stand by the lifeless blonde figure on the floor he had been assigned to guard while they visited the master to get new villain support items. She was still lying in the same place where Shigaraki had left her so at least Twice hadn't screwed up with that.

However the real Himiko Toga was outside of the building and just got in a taxi heading towards Izuku's camp. Twice's idea was a good one, so her unconscious clone would take her place until she could warn Izuku of the villain's upcoming attack. On top of that she had found her spare villain uniform that she had originally left at the League before her first mission. Donning her old school outfit and oversized cardigan she found it strangely comforting despite all the horrors she had committed in these clothes. She had also stolen a map leading to the camp.

"I wonder how they got their hands on something like this," she began to mumble. "Unless there's some sort of traitor—" Just then she saw it. There was a cat lying in the passenger seat of the taxi. It wasn't that uncommon for taxi drivers to pick up pets and keep them, but there was something special about this one. It was her cat. The same cat that had often disappeared at the apartment and then showed up days later like nothing had happened. The same cat that had always watched but never liked to be touched. Never ate the cat food, just hid it. In fact the very reason she had gone to the pet section in the first place was because of her. Now it was here staring right at her. Something was seriously wrong.

"Oh do you like my new pet? I think she likes you, too." A feminine voice said from the driver's seat. Looking up at the rear view mirror, Toga realized not only was the taxi driver wearing a medical mask and concealing baseball cap, but also was staring at her. No not just staring. It was like a wild animal viewing its next prey. It was the same look of insanity that Himiko had looked at all her victims with.

Toga went to try the car door handle, but it was locked from the outside. She looked back to the front of the vehicle but the driver and cat had already disappeared. To make matters worse the car was already speeding towards the edge of the rural bridge they were just about to cross. It was only a couple more miles until she reached the camp, but right now her destination seemed a whole world away.

[Hey it's the author once again with a pretty big announcement. I talked earlier about making a discord server to bring all of my communities together and I did it! That's mostly the reason this chapter is a little late, but I'm already almost done with the next chapter so that should appear soon as well. Anyway please join the server because we spend a long time on making it and it will be a great addition to the community. Link to server: https/discord.gg/hBeGsak ]


	18. Karma

18\. Karma is a B*tch

Toga figured she only had about 3 and 1/2 seconds to escape the vehicle before it and her were sent plummeting into the icy death in the river raging below. So she only had one chance. One lucky chance. Taking the butt of her knife she used it to bash the passenger window and then in the same motion she tore at the outside door handle. Luckily she knew how child locks worked on car doors, so it opened freely, sending her body literally rolling out onto the road.

"I f*king hate cars," she mumbled as she laid out of breath on the road surface. Taking a deep breath she lifted her body up into a kneeling position finding herself, all in all uninjured. Her old knives had really come in handy back there and upon looking up she became even more grateful to her past self for grabbing them from the League's bar.

Sitting among the skid marks that led to the damaged road guard was the cat. It was staring at her intently, having jumped out of the car window only a few seconds before her own leap. She glared at the feline, hoping this was all just a bad dream. Taking another deep breath she got up and began to brush herself off. That's when she heard it. Laughter.

Right behind the cat a person began to materialize as if appearing from the feline itself. The laughter was slightly muffled behind their masked face. The woman began to get up from a crouched position and her whole body finally began to take form. Extending her bent limbs to full height, she was much taller than Toga, (which wasn't saying much because Toga was on the shorter side) but the person in front of her was much taller than most women actually. She guessed around six feet. On top of that she looked very athletic and when she tore off her hat, her shoulder length ginger hair made her look almost beautiful. Almost. As she took off the mask the look on her face bared the opposite of beauty. There was that look of insanity that seemed ingrained in her expression. Her open mouth showed rows of sharp teeth that weren't unlike Himiko's own canines. Speaking of sharp, the woman began to adjust the taloned gloves on her hands. The metal blades on each finger resembled those of an animal, almost like two cat claws.

"A cat…" Toga's mind began to speak to her, before old memories hit her like a flood.

Masumi Sai was a senpai of hers in middle school who was only a year older, graduating the year before Toga went rogue. She had always looked up to the older girl who she had gotten to know pretty well through social groups. Masumi was considered probably one of the most popular girls in her school and at the time Himiko herself had become pretty popular too. Unlike Toga however, Masumi had no effort in gaining attention. She was beautiful, tall, athletic, and, the thing Toga envied the most, she had an incredible quirk. Possession and protection was the name she gave it. She could inhabit an animal, possessing them with both mind and body for as long as she wanted, then she could later emerge from that animal obtaining some superhuman traits from it. The protection part of the quirk had made it so impressive. After taking control of an animal she had 20 minutes of enhanced abilities, like strength, endurance, or speed for example. The traits depended upon the animal, but Masumi would without fail only use the quirk on cats. She sort of resembled a feline even without the quirk so it was no surprise that it was her favorite animal. Toga had learned everything about her. Because she was jealous. Deeply jealous. Toga had often thought in school how Masumi was the ideal version of herself. Himiko thought that her quirk was far superior, that she was prettier, and that she was the best person she'd ever met. To her Masumi had seemed perfect. She wanted to be Masumi Sai. And now her old idol had returned. However, one thing bothered Himiko. One serious thing. It wasn't that Masumi was now trying to kill her. It was that Himiko had killed Masumi Sai over a year ago.

If Masumi noticed the horror written on her face she didn't express it in any other way than maybe widening her sadistic grin.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Her voice said as the rest of Masumi seemed to disappear only to then reappear right in front of Toga.

"CLANK" The noise of the metal blades interlocking rang out across the bridge as Masumi's claws rained down on Toga's shorter form. Himiko hadn't even seen her attack coming, it was all she could do to parry the metal claws with her own two knives. The attack didn't end there however. Masumi continued to attack, slash and slash again. Each attack faster than before. Protection was in effect. Originally called protection because it would protect her if someone discovered her undercover in control of an animal, it was now being used to greatly enhance her speed and agility. Cats were without a doubt fast, but Toga never remembered Masumi being able to use her power to this greater extent. Plus she was stronger, much stronger. Each attack took all of Toga's strength to try and defend against. She was forced to lose ground and step back to catch every blade before it landed on her. Each blow could be fatal and Masumi seemed to know it. Despite Toga breathing heavily and losing stamina by the second, the other girl was laughing and her eyes bore further insanity.

Toga realized she was losing stamina by the second. This was a fight of endurance and the other girl had much more with her quirk activated. Toga was losing ground with every hit and with her spending all her concentration on blocking, she only now began to realize she was being pushed back towards the bridge ledge. Either Toga would be forced to jump into the river down below or the other girl would cut her down before then. Even devoting some of her concentration to thinking about the possibility was dangerous. Small cuts began to form on her arms as Toga got sloppier and the taller girl continued to wear her out.

"Ok what do I do? I have to figure this out fast before we get close enough to the edge of the bridge," Toga's internal monologue began, thinking between each breath. "I could try and escape by jumping into the river, but this bridge is pretty tall and a jump might be fatal if it is shallow enough. However it is a backup possibility. I am good at hiding, after all that's how I defeated her the first time…"

At the beginning of her second year of high school, Masumi was walking to school from her small apartment home where she lived with her mother and father. She walked this route most days, but that day was not like most days. She had made a grave error. She had run down a dark alleyway in response to the noise of a crying child. The little girl was on the ground holding the body of a dead feline. Masumi was distraught but tried to comfort the child, asking her what had happened to her cat. Through her tears the little girl had said, "I killed it." The little girl then began to laugh and in a matter of seconds the same knife that was stuck in the feline ended up in Masumi's chest. Masumi didn't even have time to react. The element of surprise was what Toga specialized in. As the girl transformed back to the blonde teenager she asked Masumi why she was so compassionate. Compassion was the very thing that had got her killed. Yet in the end it didn't matter. She was going to die there after Toga had taken enough blood to satisfy her desires of becoming her idol. Masumi by this time couldn't even talk. The only thing that came out was silent tears. Yet even during the encounter Toga herself had found it dissatisfying.

"I thought I always looked up to you, but I guess I only wanted your quirk. You had so much potential, but failed to use any of it," after that Toga simply got up and left, not bothering to take any more of her blood. To Toga it had become useless. After all Masumi's quirk was the most useful part of her and Toga couldn't manifest that even with every cubic inch of her blood.

The ever increasing growling sound of the water down below ended Himiko's flash back. She had used a surprise attack to take her down the first time and the more Himiko thought of it the more she realized Masumi had tired using her tactics against her. Driving the car off the bridge was supposed to kill her immediately, but Himiko had been quick or maybe lucky enough to survive. Now she was trying to finish Himiko off quickly before… she saw through her attacks. Masumi was strong and fast, much more than Himiko, also her height advantage didn't help either. However, Himiko was far more skilled.

She began to take a look on the situation and the look of each attack from the clawed girl. They were just an extreme barrage of attacks. They didn't really vary either. Toga began to adapt to the pattern.

One claw attacks the body, one attacks the head, then the other claw goes for the legs, the other the body, then back to the head with both claws. Body, head, body, legs, body, head. It was quick with decent power but it didn't vary much. Once Himiko had learned the pattern she adapted to it. Seeing a gap in the attack she was able to jump back for a split second to change the grip on her blades. Now with an underhanded grip the claws wouldn't put so much force on her body but only work to throw her opponent off balance. In a way it was like how she had fought with the tonfas.

"Izuku…" she said quietly as she thought of the memories of their fights. Suddenly she realized he was quicker. He was stronger. Masumi was no match for Izuku. Toga could defeat her if Izuku could.

Masumi noticed she had changed her stance but at this point they were so close to the edge of the bridge it didn't matter. Himiko would be stuck in a matter of seconds and then she would finally finish her. With a bloodthirsty smile she sprang at the blonde and continued her assault. However with her first couple strikes she realized it was somehow different. Despite each strike being faster and stronger than before, Himiko appeared to be having less difficulty. It seemed like instead of putting pressure on the girl, the force from her attacks was simply being knocked aside. It was like an impenetrable field was being formed around her and every attack was simply bouncing off. Even though they were at the edge of the bridge where the car had fallen off, Himiko was not giving up anymore ground and even seemed to be taking the offensive a couple times, stepping in even closer than before. They were only inches apart now. The taller girl realized she was now at a disadvantage and that Himiko could probably take her out if Masumi slipped up for even a second. The battle had done a complete 180 in moments. But Masumi wasn't completely out of hope. She could finish this. All she needed to do was get in a final blow with enough power to knock her off the bridge.

Crashing off the bridge wasn't just improvised. The reason she had become a taxi driver and the reason she chose this bridge was all linked to her opponent's death. The river below was extremely shallow and the bridge was just high enough to be fatal. She knew from personal experience. This was one of the many places Masumi had fantasized about ending Himiko Toga's life at. She had obsessed over it more than she thought of herself, ran through every scenario, and was prepared to finish this here and now. At random she jumped backwards from her prey and then in the same second sprang forward with all of her force. She would knock the girl off the bridge with one foul swoop and claim her prize. Himiko Toga's death was her prize.

Blood flew everywhere. The attack hit. Masumi collapsed right in front of Himiko. Although Masumi thought that the attack was as unpredictable as a shooting star, Himiko had predicted every step before the thought had even passed into her opponents head. There weren't many who could outplay Himiko Toga. The knife sticking out of Masumi's chest had also hit its mark with unparalleled accuracy. Masumi, while in the air, had been unable to avoid the knife thrown at her heart and with the force of her failed attack it actually had been impaled with more force than Himiko could have done alone.

Himiko took a deep breath as the girl fell forward, only further shoving the blade into her internal organs. Himiko placed her hands on her knees and was panting a bit. That fight had really taken a lot out of her. However she only had a couple light wounds compared to the bloodied mess below her. The ginger girl attempted to lift herself up but it only showed more of her fatal condition. Blood was pouring out into a pool under her, soaking up in her, previously blue, fur coat.

"Looks like you haven't lost your touch, vital organs and bleeding out always was your speciality," blood splattered out of the woman's mouth with every word.

"You don't know me," Toga glared back.

"Oh but I do—" she began to experience a fit of coughing each one with more blood than the last. "—you haven't forgotten killing me have you?"

"You are not, her. I killed Masumi Sai. She IS dead," as if on cue the girl in front of her collapsed with one last stream of blood emptying from her mouth. Her ragged breathing stopped a moment later. With that Toga turned around and began to walk away. She was sick of her past following her. However this encounter was far from over.

The noise of metal bouncing slightly off of the pavement right behind Toga, stopped her in her tracks. Her eyes grew wide as she turned around slowly. Her bloodied knife was laying on the ground right in front of her feet. Himiko began to feel nauseous. She began to understand. Looking up confirmed her suspicions. Masumi Sai began to stand up straight, glancing down at the gaping hole that the knife had been residing in only moments before. The blood had stopped. Her heart was beating. Her body was repairing itself. Before the blonde could even blink again, the only trace of injury was left on the blood stains on her clothing and skin. The woman looked up with a carnivorous grin.

"So you haven't forgotten, after all…" she licked her lips and began to take off her blood-soaked coat.

"No, no, no that's impossible! You are not the Masumi Sai I knew! What the hell are you!"

The woman appeared in front of her clearly at full strength. She grabbed Himiko by the throat and lifted her into the sky. Her voice turned into an animalistic growl.

"Death."

… 

Himiko was on her last leg. Literally, her right leg was covered in deep claw wounds along with her forearms. Her neck was also fairly bruised with a few small bloody scratches but at least she had been quick enough to escape with her life.

A little while earlier:

Masumi was gripping her throat hard between her large clawed hand, and Himiko quickly found out she couldn't breathe. In this small moment she seemed to see her life flash before her eyes in a blur. Well most of it was blurry. Except him. Izuku shone brightly out to her in all her memories. Time flew backwards in her memories, flowing to the first time they had met. When she had tried killing him. It seemed strange at first to think about something so ironic when she was about to die herself, but that wasn't just it. An image flashed in her head over and over again. The scene was a blade slicing Izuku's face. Her hidden blade.

Suddenly the blonde swung into action. Her right leg unswung unexpectedly into the taller girl's jaw. The kick itself probably wouldn't have been so effective considering how weak she was with limited oxygen at the moment, but the blade that sprung out of her shoe could not be ignored. The blade hit deeply into the girls throat, slicing up through her jaw and into her brain. The hands on Toga's neck quickly loosened as the other girl's whole body went limp. She fell to her knees, her eyes going blank as blood poured out her drooping mouth. Toga fell to the ground with her. Her hidden blade in her shoe still firmly stuck in Masumi's jaw.

Toga began to breathe heavily in relief. That was until she saw movement. A simple twitch of the eyelid showed it was not over. Toga tore her leg away from the body as fast as she could, but the blade was lodged firmly between her jaw bone. The blood had stopped flowing and the ginger's eyes were sadistic as ever. The large clawed hands sprang at her leg and gripping it with unprecedented strength there was a quick twist of the ankle to free the blade. Or so Toga thought as her leg was released from the pressure, only to find the blade no longer connected to her shoe. However it was no longer a concern for Himiko. Her ankle and leg were in tremendous pain. She had heard something snap but couldn't do anything except crawl away on her opposite leg. Luckily her opponent seemed to be temporarily distracted.

She was gripping at the bottom of her jaw, attempting to dislodge the piece of sharp metal currently embedded in her mouth. Blood began to pour out again and she almost seemed to be panicking. She tore at her own skin with her claws and then with one last attempt broke her own jaw before she stopped moving. She didn't even have time to collapse before her limp jaw seemed to spring back into place and her body repaired itself. She flexed her clawed hands and blood flew off in many directions. One of the hands seemed to be damaged and Himiko recognized part of a broken blade embedded into it. She wondered where the rest of the blade was. It didn't take long to find out.

The ginger spat out small parts of sharp metal in a bloody mess onto the ground in front of her.

"That was unexpected, but I am not disappointed. It is only natural that you would kill me a couple more times before I finally put you down," she tore off her broken clawed glove. Himiko realized that despite not dealing any real damage on her physical form, Masumi only had one claw left to fight with. The real question though was, how was she doing it?

… 

The fight from that point despite her only having one clawed hand was not easier. Toga was now thoroughly injured and despite managing to get up, escape was virtually impossible with her ankle. Toga was being forced to block each of her attacks using both knives at the same time. Masumi's strikes had become much stronger now that she was focusing each attack into one arm only. They were currently at a stalemate and it was again becoming a game of stamina. One which she knew she would lose.

"Unless…" Toga thought. "It could be possible, but I have to make sure." Using her good leg Toga lept backward. She separated herself from her opponent for a moment and then threw a volley of knives to keep the distance so she could have a moment of rest. Masumi deflected the knives with ease.

"You are becoming predictable, Himiko Toga."

"Am I? I thought it was you who was becoming predictable," Toga spat back with a newfound confidence in her tone. She knew she was in trouble, but acting had always been one of her best traits. "After all, I've killed you a couple times already while I've remained barely injured," with that she gave Masumi a wide grin. A dangerous grin.

Masumi hesitated for a second. But only a second. Regaining her composure she responded, "I don't think that leg looks like a mere injury."

"Tis but a scratch!" To show off Toga kicked her leg up above her head. It took everything not to scream out or even grimace. In fact her smile grew wider. "However dying is no small injury, yet you seem to have recovered. I didn't know cats were immortal or is this just a new power you've picked up along the way?"

"I didn't know either until you showed me, Toga. I suppose I should really thank you. You showed me not to waste my life. My nine lives," with that Masumi rolled up her sleeve on her gloved hand to reveal 9 shimmering lines glowing on her skin. However not all of them were the same. The first 6 were faded while the last three were still a bright white, simmering on her forearm.

"I had 6 left before this fight, but you are the only person I ever planned to use them on, so it's by no means a waste."

"So your hidden power… is nine lives... like a cat. That means… when I first killed you…"

"That's right, I was revived after you left me to die. I woke up only moments after what I thought was going to be my last breaths left me. I didn't believe it at first. I thought my soul had simply refused to die. I ended up living in the shadows, inhabiting all sorts of felines until I finally attempted to end my own suffering and jumped off a bridge. After that too, I woke up again surrounded in more piles of my own blood. However I'm not immortal. I realized that after my third death and discovered these bright markings on my forearm. I came to terms with reality. And I only have you to thank. When I thought of you I only became filled with hatred, but that is not necessarily a bad thing. You gave me a goal. My goal is to kill you in any way possible."

With that she sprang at Toga. However Toga was smiling. This was Masumi Sai. She knew now for certain. She should be ashamed or horrified about what she had done to this girl. In reality she was. Toga wanted to run, wanted to run away from her and every terrible thing she had ever done. But even if she physically could, she wouldn't have. It was time to face her past. And she was smiling because she knew that Izuku was with her every step of the way.

"WHOOSH" Masumi's claw striked the area where Toga's body should have been, but it only hit the air. She had disappeared. Masumi quickly turned around but the girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did you…" suddenly she was knocked down and her clawed hand was pinned behind her back. She felt a blade on the back of her neck.

"How the hell did you do that?! Your quirk doesn't let you disappear!" the angry girl spoke harshly.

In response she only heard laughter in her ear. "Silly girl, I didn't disappear. I simply was hiding, no quirk needed. I can make my opponent's eyes and ears turn away from my presence. It is merely a little trick I picked up from my years on the run." Himiko had waited a while to use her best skill. She had needed her opponent to be a little distracted and their conversation down memory lane had given her the best opportunity.

Suddenly the girl underneath her began to shake. Toga felt the tremendous strength before it could hit her. The ginger girl tore her arm from Toga's grasp and threw her off her back. In the same motion she was already on her feet ready to fight.

"We aren't finished yet!" She screamed in a rage.

Himiko remained unphased as she landed on the other side of the road. However her grin fell and she began to wear an emotionless expression.

"I may not be finished yet, but you are," Toga decided to drop the old psychotic act. She had got the results she was looking for. "I'm done playing games and it was fun while it lasted, but it looks like you are out of time."

Masumi's eyes went wide as she began to understand. She quickly looked at her forearm and saw the marks had all disappeared.

"When I knew for sure that your quirk was fundamentally the same as the old Masumi, I realized we were on a time limit. Your quirk's 20 minutes are up. You used up the last of your energy to throw me off of you. I acted confident to get you angry so you wouldn't remember you needed to get back to your cat to charge up again," Toga slowly looked around. "And it looks like it is nowhere to be seen. Give up. You lost."

Masumi dropped her jaw. She had planned everything. She didn't think it was possible to lose. She had possessed that feline for so long that she assumed the power could never leave her. She was always ready. Or so she had thought. The words of her once former friend and now enemy pounded into her skull until she fell on her knees, "You lost." She didn't even register when the semi-truck driving down the rural bridge slammed into her helpless body. She died on impact.

As the driver rounded the bend, he did not expect to find a girl covered in blood stains to be directly in the middle of the road. He couldn't break in time, but found he couldn't swerve either because another person seemed to be standing in the other lane as well. Seconds later the massive vehicle came to a stop and he jumped out to witness the destruction. He was horrified but even more surprised to find the other figure had disappeared.

Himiko looked down from the edge of the woods onto the destruction. "It's never a good idea to play in traffic," she muttered to herself before turning around to limp the opposite direction. Izuku was close. She could feel it.

[Hey it's the author! I hoped you liked the chapter because this one took me a while to write. I also made it extra long for you guys so I hope you enjoyed it. Updates will probably increase from now on too, so as usual, "Get Excited!!"]


	19. Bets

19\. All Bets are Off

Izuku walked into the woods undaunted by the chaos around him. While students were rushing out to safety, the green haired boy walked calmly into the blue light that had sprung from the surrounding fires. No one had approached him or even really seemed to notice that he was heading into the opposite direction. Izuku couldn't really explain his calm demeanor even to himself, but he knew deep down this is what he had prepared for. He somehow knew that this was going to happen.

He heard a voice in his head for a moment from one of the Wild, Wild Pussycats telling the students that they could use their quirks and to reach safety but the boy still pressed on deeper into the woods. He was planning on using his quirk with or without permission. Izuku didn't clearly know where he was heading but the closer he got to the source of the flames the more confident he became.

… 

"He is close," said a blue haired man with hands strapped to various parts of his body. "I can almost feel him." With that Shigaraki reached out his hand like he was grabbing someone's throat. Instead he settled for the base of a tree and it disappeared within seconds.

"Tomura Shigaraki." Tomura jumped back losing his composure for a second. However, who would really blame him. Standing perfectly still right behind the trunk of the tree was a green haired boy with a hard scowl and angry eyes to match.

Everyone nearby turned to the source of the level-sounding voice which didn't seem to match the boy's expression. Dabi was the first to act, out stretching his arm towards the boy. However Shigaraki put his hand up to stop him.

"Izuku Midoriya, you look in good health," his raspy voice responded with a quick chuckle. In fact Izuku looked the opposite of healthy. His eyes were red and had dark rings underneath. His hair seemed matted down like he had just woken up and his face was a little slimmer than normal. However he didn't look unable by any means. His sleeveless shirt was evident of that because every movement flexed his powerful muscles. He was strong, Shigaraki knew that much at least.

Izuku went to walk forward. Getting a collective twitch from the villains gathered. His eyes moved quickly back and forth examining his enemies. Tomura was directly in front of him. There was the fire user with heavy piercings and damaged skin off to his right. A tall man wearing a mask and top hat who was juggling little glass marbles between his fingers stood off to his far left. Behind Tomura were two more figures. One in a black and white full body suit who kept on making strange gestures. The one next to him looked like the biggest threat. The large figure was concealed in a dark long cloak which made his face virtually invisible to Izuku. However Izuku could see one thing clearly. The unconscious body of his favorite blonde was laid limp in the large man's arms.

"What have you done to her?" He spoke calmly, but in a manner that was far from friendly.

"Nothing physically, she should be in perfect health. The only part of her that we messed with was her mind, but it's not like that was 100% intact in the first place," Shigaraki said with his iconic creepy smile.

"Hmm," Izuku shifted his shoulders a bit as he breathed deeply in and out. The villains looked wary. He was pretty close to Shigaraki at this point but Tomura was fairly positive he wouldn't do anything. He hoped.

"We are willing to make a deal with you for the girl, which involves…" Shigaraki began to speak but Izuku didn't really seem to be listening. The boy was stretching???

"Which involves you handing yourself over to us in restraints."

Izuku kept on stretching.

"If you don't take this deal then we cannot guarantee her safety…"

He cracked his back making an obnoxiously loud sound, followed by his knuckles and neck.

Shigaraki was bewildered. He had predicted how his plan would unfold but this was never one of the outcomes.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He demanded.

Izuku looked up with a wry smile from stretching his legs, "Stalling,"

Suddenly everything changed.

The cloaked man began to float and in an instant was sent sailing off into the trees. In his quick panic a large tongue wrapped itself around the unconscious Toga and was able to easily take her from his grasp. Shigaraki had no time to react when a fist collided into his face. Izuku's fist. And it hit hard. The masked man suddenly shouted and threw one of his glass marbles but that too wasn't quick enough. Izuku sent him sprawling into a tree. Behind him Dabi was shocked but unable to do anything because his flames would just burn his comrades too. Well almost unable to do anything. Instead he aimed his fist towards the direction of the tongue. In a quick blast, Tsuyu was forced to drop the blonde to avoid being burned. It all happened in an instant. Toga's limp body fell to the ground with a splat. Her fragile body literally melted into the ground.

… 

Before Izuku had reached the heart of the flames he heard two figures approach his location. Jumping in their path to confront them he was quickly assaulted by the two girls.

"Oh Deku!" Uraraka exclaimed after she had thrown his now weightless body up in the air while Tsuyu had restrained him with her tongue. They were an effective pair. And that had given him an idea. The two girls luckily agreed to it and were more than happy to help Midoriya and their new friend Toga, because at least he was smart enough to not handle everything alone. The whole class had silently cursed themselves for not being able to do anything to help him during the past few weeks. This was an opportunity the girls couldn't miss.

… 

Shigaraki's head was shaky. That was a solid punch and the hand on his face had fallen off with blood pouring out of his broken nose. Everything had gone wrong. In a split second their most powerful member had vanished over the horizon and their prize had been taken. Or had it? Suddenly she was gone and the green haired boy was at his throat.

"Where… is… she…" he said slowly with great emphasis on each word. He was pissed and distracted by his anger which gave the startled villains time to recover themselves.

"DEAD!" Shigaraki shouted, throwing his hand forward at Izuku's chest. Shigaraki found his body flung back as his hand struck a loose piece of fabric turning it to dust. Izuku was shirtless now, but no less intimidating. Ochako, after managing to catch the huge man off guard and throw him like nothing, was now at Izuku's side with Tsuyu.

"Mr. Compress, Dabi, Twice, I've had enough of these games. I'm sure we can take down All Might without his worthless green bait. Kill these worthless brats," Shigaraki looked like he had finally lost his composure and temper as he spat those words at his comrades. At the same time Izuku began to be less angry and felt more uneasy. He now began to understand a bit more but then faced new confusion. They wanted him as bait to kill All Might which means they found out he was the successor of One for All from Toga. However, where was the real Toga? It would have made sense for them to have used a decoy if that was somehow one of their quirks but everyone seemed surprised that the girl had turned to mush. All except the one in black and white. Twice was his name. He is even hesitating now. Who's side is he really on?

Well Izuku didn't have to wonder for long. As the man moved forward into another goofy stance his face was torn off by his own leader. Snatching the back of his head with his hand, Twice began to disintegrate leaving a perplexed face of agony before he turned into a pile of flakes.

"Mutiny will not be tolerated, but I guess I should have known better than to leave my most valued prisoner in the hands of someone called Twice," Shigaraki spat as the blood ran down his face and mixed in with his own saliva.

That's when he heard it. Footsteps. Quick out from the trees and into the manmade clearing lept a figure. She was fast. Too fast. Her blade rammed into Shigaraki's chest and ended with a twist. Some harsh words flew out of her mouth, but Izuku couldn't quite make it out. Shigaraki fell backwards as the blade left his body. A glass marble was unleashed from Mr. Compress but the girl was quicker. She ducked and instead of hitting its mark, it hit the man who was about to shower them in flames. Mr. Compress in return received a flying blade that hit him squarely on the head. Instead of dying however the hilt would only leave him unconscious.

Izuku's mouth dropped. Not only at the display of skill taking out three highly dangerous villains but also at her beauty. He had missed her so much.

"H-Himiko, you're alive… you…"

"Don't Himiko me!" She said aggressively walking over towards him with a blade still in her hands. However in seconds it fell from her clutches as her body's strength and adrenaline rush left her. Her pain tolerance was extremely high but after her previous fight and walking more than a mile to get there she was in bad shape. She fell into Izuku's arms.

Tears rushed down both of their faces as he held her securely. They both found words unable to express their own feelings. Instead they just stayed there for a while until Izuku bent her over and kissed her on the lips. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Don't ever leave me like that again," he whispered, finally brushing away his tears.

"Only if you'll hold me tight," she replied. They kissed again. It was long and sweet. Saliva and maybe even a little blood dripped away from their mouths as they parted.

Suddenly they were both brought back to their situation by the sound of laughter. It was a painful laughter. Izuku got up supporting Himiko with his arm wrapped around her shoulders in order to look at the dying man. He was in bad shape and besides tearing at the blades of grass with his outstretched hands he wasn't going anywhere. Blood was profusely pouring out of his body but Izuku was more disgusted than surprised. Toga always hit her mark.

"You think you won?! You think you have bested ME!?!" He tried screaming but that only resulted in more pained coughs. "I have power on my hands! POWER! Do you hear me!? He said he would come if I call. No one can beat him!! Not even your precious ALL MIGHT!!" Deku looked down at him with a little pity in his eyes, but Toga seemed slightly concerned. No more than slightly. She was visibly shaking.

"Himiko?!" Izuku said as his concern grew as well, looking over at his darling girlfriend. Uraraka and Tsuyu had gone to get help from the teachers to clean up the mess while Izuku was staying with Himiko who didn't look like she should be moved any more than she had to be. Izuku just wanted this all to be over as quick as possible and thought things couldn't have gone out any better until this began to happen.

"He's coming," she said with her voice a mere quiver and her eyes going wide. Shigaraki was just mumbling to himself at this point as his timeline was racing to a close.

That's when the sky turned black. It was already dark outside but this was different. The sky began to line itself with black circles. Hundreds of them. From them large figures began to fall. No not just people, these were monsters. Nomu. Hundreds of nomu fell from the sky onto the forest and training camp. At this point new pro heroes and the police had arrived to clean up the villains that the teachers and Wild, Wild Pussycats had defeated, but they had no reason to expect that all these new threats would appear. No one was prepared. The worst was still yet to come. Right above Izuku, high in the sky appeared someone else. It would be an understatement to call him human. He was more comparable to a god. Izuku felt almost suffocated by his aura even as he floated at least 100 feet above him in the sky. He seemed to be holding the bartender, Kurogiri on tendril-like spires that flew out of his hand but in a split second they all retracted and the man was tossed aside into the woods downbelow. It looked like the god had used Kurogiri's quirk and then thrown it away with the rest of him just like that.

Not that Izuku really cared. There was only one thing in his mind right now. Fear. All for One had arrived.


	20. End

20\. All Good Things Come to an...

Aizawa was just about to head into the forest when the second wave hit.

"Nomu! Where the hell did these come from?!" He thought as he skillfully went to evade an attack from the monster. Uraraka and Tsuyu had talked to him only moments before of what was really going on behind the scenes and he cursed himself for not being able to realize it sooner. It only made sense that Izuku would be involved, the events at the mall had already told him that the League had an interest in him. He guessed All Might was involved, too. However the Number One Hero was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he…"

…

"... I hope he arrives soon," said the man floating in the sky as he descended slowly to the tree line. "I would hate to take his successor without any struggle." The man was dressed in a black suit and equipped with a complex breathing mask to match. He suddenly stopped in the air and extended his outstretched hand towards the ground. His sleeve seemed to fill up with air, growing to triple the size of its regular size. And then he released.

"BOOM!" Izuku's hair was ripped backwards as hot air flew down from the sky. He felt Toga clutch closer to his side in order to keep them from both flying away. Luckily they were out of the immediate shockwave which succeeded in tearing many trees down and sending them into mere splinters. In the newly formed clearing, All for One landed without a sound.

Izuku was beginning to panic. He was about 100 feet away from the god-like figure. His power was suffocating. Izuku wanted to run. In fact that was his plan. He was pretty close to the tree line plus carrying Himiko would not be a real difficult task. Izuku felt One for All begin to course through his body, channeling as much as he could to his legs. He got ready to leap.

"Nomu," His voice seemed to echo through the air, into Izuku's mind and then out again like a radio wave. Following the voice he heard several noises behind him and at the other corners of the clearing. Nomu. Lots of them. They had surrounded the clearing and even if Izuku could get above them it would be a challenge to fight and protect Himiko in his arms.

"You weren't really thinking of leaving so soon were you, Izuku Midoriya?" His voice seemed to be slightly robotic as he spoke through the mask. Izuku guessed it was important and mentally noted it. Izuku knew he would need all the help he could get.

"You must be the infamous All for One," Izuku said, surprisingly managing to keep his voice calm. He wouldn't have been able to do that alone, however, when he was holding her, things seemed to be different. He felt stronger. But was he strong enough to take on even gods?

The man laughed, "So he HAS told you about me, now that is surprising. All Might was always one to keep secrets."

"We all have a couple things to hide… don't think simple words can turn me against him." Izuku looked straight at him now. He was still kneeling next to Himiko, but somehow he felt like he was standing tall. Like a real hero.

"So you DO know why I'm here, although I never expected to leave without a couple scratches. Speaking of scratches…" He turned his eye-less gaze to Himiko. "It looks like you received my present."

"Y-You hired her?" was all Himiko could manage.

"Of course! I specialize in finding people's weaknesses, so I hired her to spy on you until it was time. She was more than willing to watch your happiness build up, only to be ripped painfully away from you. However it looks like we ALL underestimated you, Himiko Toga." Suddenly Tomura's body had appeared in front of him. All for One took his body in his hands. Izuku and Himiko just watched silently, anticipating what he would do next.

"Goodbye my student." The light left Tomura Shigaraki's eyes and then he was reduced to dust in the hands of his master.

"Y-you killed him?!" Izuku exclaimed. Shigaraki had been betrayed by his master, even though he had been sure that the man was his last hope. But his faith had been painfully misplaced.

"He was on the verge of death anyway. Besides, he served his purpose. His quirk will only live on now in me. That was really the only valuable part of him. Shigaraki was a failure through and through, he had no place among real villains or any other part of society. I was the one who extended his life in the first place, but now he is where he truly belongs. With the dead."

Izuku's mouth was wide open. He couldn't believe the coldness of this man. He didn't seem to really value anything. It was all a game to him. And he found his next pawn. Izuku realized he was the target. However this was nothing new. Izuku had been a target for his entire life. In a way he had even been like Shigaraki. He had been worthless. But he had strived for better. All Might had saved him. Then he saved someone of his own. Izuku squeezed his Himiko a little harder between his arms and then let go of her. She was still shivering but as he laid a kiss on her cheek she looked up to him and was serious. Her eyes seemed to read, "You got this." Izuku got up and faced his opponent. He needed to repay the people who had saved him throughout his own life. All Might, his mom, his friends, and Himiko. She had changed his life so drastically that it was impossible to say she had done anything less. She was the reason he had the strength to move forward now. He had to protect her now, even if that meant just buying time for All Might. Izuku knew he had no chance of winning. But for her he would at least try to see if gods really do bleed.

Izuku's face was set in stone. His iron will was even stronger. He got into a fighting stance. All for One cracked his knuckles almost as is saying, "Whatcha got?"

Izuku leapt forward quicker than you could blink. However that wasn't all, before reaching his target Izuku dashed to the right. He flew to the tree line but escape wasn't on his mind. He used a tree as support and bounded off of it, aiming for the back of All for One's head. But he wasn't quick enough. All for One managed to turn and grab his fist in midair.

"He's faster than me even now!? And much stronger, too. But I guess that isn't too surprising" Izuku thought. He had pushed it from One for All Full Cowling at 8% to 12% but even that didn't seem to be quick enough to outmaneuver the villain.

"Is that all you can do, boy?" All for One said as his sleeve began to grow again even with Izuku's fist still in his tight grasp.

"Not yet!" Izuku screamed as his other hand came out of nowhere with a knife held firmly in his hand. It pierced the villain's hand and his grasp loosened on the boy. Izuku used this opportunity to tear himself from the villain just as the dangerous blast of air followed him closely after. Izuku was able to avoid most of it, but landed on the ground with some pain coming from his side. It looked a little bruised.

"Those blasts are no joke!" He thought before dashing back in front of Himiko. He had to make sure they didn't get separated. I mean after all she had supplied him with the knife. But even that didn't seem to really do much damage to the titan.

All for One began to chuckle. "It looks like you made me bleed a bit!" He brought his hand to his face. There was a small cut that already seemed to be healing itself. "Little injuries like this won't even affect me and at the level you are at, it is hopeless for you to resist someone like me."

Izuku sighed, "You know what, you're right." He looked back to Himiko. They made eye contact and she seemed to be uncertain, but he was calm almost as if he was saying, "It will all be fine."

"I can't beat you with my current level, one day I will, but today I will just have to get a little help from this," Izuku pulled out a syringe from his pocket. All for One recognized it almost immediately.

"Trigger…how interesting…" This name was made known to Izuku throughout his hero studies. It was a quirk enhancing drug that enabled people with weak quirks to do unthinkable displays of power with their abilities. However there were certain variations and with this variation, Izuku wouldn't lose his mind but simply gain enough strength to use One for All to near its full extent without harming himself too badly. Izuku had figured this out the week before when his life had been in ruin. He hadn't just been training with his muscles, but his entire body to accept the drug and be able to fight with it. He had done it all as a last resort, but now was time to play his trump card.

"Well that just won't do, now will it?" All for One said as he raised his arm to blast at Izuku. At the same time Izuku injected himself with the syringe. Izuku felt himself stumble as new power surged through his body. At the same time he released the shockwave.

"BOOM!!" Instead of hitting Izuku the wave of air was broken apart by the ground itself. Izuku had slammed his foot down, making an artificial wall of earth with the impact. Luckily for Himiko who was behind Izuku, it had absorbed the blast and in turn created a dirt shield that was almost impossible to see through. It only lasted for a second or two but that was all the boy needed. Suddenly he was in the air and then right in front of the villain. The villain raised his hands to protect his face but that wasn't what Izuku had aimed for.

"POW" Izuku slammed his foot onto All for One's kneecap and then before he could even react, Midoriya was gone and then proceeded to land an attack on his back. The boy was much faster. All for One himself was quick but he seemed to finally be outmatched in speed. The problem was Izuku wasn't doing much damage. He hit All for One multiple times but at the best all he really seemed to be doing was making him stumble around a bit. One thing he noticed was protection to his face. Izuku could hit All for One on various parts of his body and legs, but his face was always intercepted by the man. Luckily Izuku was quick enough to get away, but he didn't know how much longer they had to play this game of cat and mouse. It did reveal, however, that his weakness was in his mask, the man did need to breathe, after all. The question still remains on how to reach it. Even at 100% with the enhancer drug Izuku realized it wasn't enough. It was time to get a little dirty and perhaps a little bloody.

All for One at this point seemed to be bored. The tendrils extended out of his arms and grabbed Izuku, throwing his body away like it was a rag doll.

"That was fun, but we are getting nowhere with this," He looked up, blocking Izuku's attacks to his head unconsciously while the majority he just let hit him remaining unphased. "Nomu!" Suddenly three Nomu arrived out of the forest tramping towards Himiko.

"NOOOO!" Izuku called before slamming into them. The first was taken down with a punch to the face that was too quick to see with human eyes. The next had its arm ripped off and flew into the third as its guts were torn open by another hit. Izuku landed next to the bloody mess.

"They were weak," he said, looking up at All for One as the red liquid dripped down from his hands. All for One laughed. Underneath his mask he was smiling.

"Good... another." More Nomu began to pour out of the woods. Six this time. Izuku acted quickly, destroying them one after the other. They were nothing compared to the USJ Nomu but still it was an impressive feat. He was growing in strength. Izuku seemed to be going even higher than 100%. But it wasn't without injury. Bruises were appearing on his body the more he fought. But he couldn't stop. And All for One wouldn't stop either.

"Another."

"Another."

"Another."

"Once more."

Around 40 Nomu were piled in various places as Izuku decimated them. His eyes bore insanity and he was tired but he didn't want to stop. All for One was enjoying this. The boy would make an excellent apprentice. Izuku tried to turn to the villain but for some reason he felt dizzy. It was the drug most likely. It was wearing out. Yet he knew he couldn't stop.

"Why was that?" Izuku wondered. He had collapsed on his side from exhaustion. His head was spinning. Everything was beginning to go black. He heard someone yelling and in turn he heard footsteps. He saw a blur in front of his face. It looked yellowish. Was that hair? Izuku then felt something. He could still feel. Pain ran through his body. But something was mixed in with that. The cool touch of a hand. He knew this hand. Wrapped within his own.

Izuku suddenly began to see something different. Not everything around him, but lights. One for All. It was traveling among 8 other people. It then landed in his hand. The hand that was intertwined with Himiko's. She was close to him. Looking into his eyes. She was saying something.

"It's time to get up, time to go beyond." There were tears streaming down her face. "WIN! YOU HAVE TO WIN!" She screamed as his body seemed to rise on his own. Izuku felt One for All coursing through his body, no drugs, no tricks. This was just him, carrying all the people who helped him along the way on his back. They were all with him. Every user of One for All, all his friends, family, All Might, and Himiko. They were all there.

All for One had suddenly stopped. The air around Izuku seemed to shatter. He flew at the man quicker than a bullet. His speed was unmatched. Izuku's body wasn't even in his control as his fist collided with the villain's face, it was just natural. His instincts took over.

"ONE FOR ALL 1,000,000%!" Izuku screamed. Izuku's fist tore through the villain's mask and sent him flying back to the edge of the forest. He hadn't been expecting an attack and the speed left him unable to defend even if he wanted to. All for One was left in a crater in the ground. Izuku landed on the ground. His arm was virtually destroyed. Broken in multiple places and covered in bruises. His legs also collapsed too, breaking instantly from the jump.

The pain was almost unbearable but Izuku fought consciousness as he tried to look for her. Yet his eyes were instead drawn to something else. Laughter. From the crater the man began to appear as if hovering out of his grave. The villain's mask was destroyed, exposing his horrifyingly disfigured face. Yet he was laughing.

"Impressive," he said now with a distorted voice from the ruined helm. "However a mortal is no match for a god, and no need to search for him... because he's right here." With that he raised his arm as his sleeve began to fill up again. Izuku didn't have time to panic this time, however, the world was still thrown back in slow motion. He turned back to Toga and saw her crawling over to him. Their eyes met. Using his good arm he grasped at the grass to drag himself to her. They were both crying at this point. Hot tears. They were close when the blast went off. Nearly able to reach each other. Izuku stretched his arm out one last time as his ears went mute and began to ring. He wasn't fully content but he was at least grateful to be looking at Himiko as he breathed his last breath.

Except it never came. He saw the man's reflection in Himiko's eyes. A large man in a brightly colored hero costume. All Might had arrived. He took the blow for them. It was now up to him. Izuku had succeeded. With one last reach of his body he grasped onto Himiko's arm and pulled her to him. He pressed his face onto hers. Their tears were one. They had done all they could. They were finally together. Not even a god could take that anyway from them now. They huddled together as both realized their last breaths would most likely be on that battlefield. Yet if they breathed together, they knew it would somehow be okay.

…

A couple weeks had passed since the incident at the UA Training Camp and school was back in session for the future heroes of Class 1-A. It was nosy as usual before their class actually started, with various students asking each other what they did for the rest of their break. Iida of course was screaming for everyone to get into their seats and be respectful but no one was really listening. So it was normal. Except as everyone went to sit down, one chair was left empty. The desk belonged to Izuku Midoriya. As their homeroom teacher slowly opened the door the class went silent. He wasn't one for formalities so he began speaking business right away.

"As you all know after All Might's fight and win against the villain known as All for One, he has gone into retirement. At the same time he will continue to teach here as you now all live at the UA dorms. Now you are all probably wondering how the rest of the semester will continue and how different it will be. The first change is your new classmate, so say hello to Himiko Toga." With that introduction Himiko walked into the classroom in her new UA uniform. She was smiling uncontrollably which made sense because right behind her was her boyfriend, Izuku Midoriya, who had promised to be with her every step of the way. It made sense, because the future-hero and ex-villain would always be... inseparable.

[The end! ...Or is it?! *cough cough* Season 2 Coming soon!]


End file.
